The Ties that Bind
by 42angel
Summary: Pre-Movie. A chance encounter reunites the estranged brothers. But with all that has happened in their past is there anything that would make Will let his brother back into his life again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His smile was broad and confidant, the smile of a man who knew what he wanted and how he was going to get it. But she knew him and knew that whatever it was that he wanted he wasn't going to get it.

"You can wipe that smile off your face right now, Will Grimm. Whatever you want, the answer is "no."" The smile didn't waver for an instant.

"Katia! I was only going to ask you for some ale. As the owner of this establishment I thought it would be in your best interest to sell me that."

Katia laughed and poured the ale into a tankard and gave it to Will and he took a sip.

"Now, that we have that settled. May I ask what a beautiful woman like you is doing later on tonight?"

"I am going to be closing up, removing the last of the more persistent customers out and then going to join my husband for the night."

"You can't blame a man for trying."

"Yes, Will, you can be very trying."

They both laughed and she moved on to serve the next customer. It was nice to have a handsome man like Will flirt with her, it made her feel young again and she watched as he began to speak to the girl she had employed last week. She knew that he had a reputation as a bit of a conman. But he usually picked on people who were passing through, and never on those who couldn't afford it, so people turned a blind eye to what he did. But, she thought one day he was going to meet his match and that would wipe the smile from his face.

--

He had just arrived in the town and he needed to find somewhere to stable his horse and then something to eat. He had been travelling most of the day and, as he hadn't had any breakfast, his stomach had been growling most of that time. He just hoped that he had enough money to pay for everything; he had had money when he left the last town, but he had needed to buy more paper and then his horse had thrown a shoe. He had saved a few coins by skipping the odd meal or two (or three or four) and by sharing his horses lodging rather than pay for his own, but as he checked his money purse it felt distinctly light. He guided his horse through the streets of the town, passing through the more affluent areas, he was certain he didn't have enough money to stop anywhere there, until he come to a more "basic" area of the town. He spotted some stables and enquired about stabling his horse. He could just afford it and led his horse to the stall where he unsaddled him and made sure he was brushed, fed and watered.

"I'll see you later, Pepper," he said to the horse, "I hope you don't mind a little company tonight." He left his few belongings in the stall with the horse and, with only he bag across his chest, he left the stables in search of a tavern. He was cold, tired and a little achy, he needed some warmth, and food and maybe he could even find someone willing to share a story with him. He walked around the area until he came to a tavern that although it seemed a little run down, the paint on the door and windows was starting to peel, it seemed to be well maintained and there was a steady stream of people coming and going. He entered and walked to the bar.

"Good day," said the woman behind the bar. She was the older matronly type and he could image her surrounded by children.

"What can I get you, Sir?"

"Whatever this will get me," replied the man, placing a few coins on the bar.

The woman looked at the coins on the bar, there weren't very many, and that up at the man. She was quiet for a moment, as if considering him.

"Shall we start with a mug of ale? You go and sit and I'll bring it over to you. There's a seat by the fire that is warm and cheery."

"Thank you."

He hadn't realised how tired he was until he sat down and his aching muscles relaxed. The woman arrived shortly with the mug of ale, which she placed on the table and went away again. He took a sip of the beer. He didn't usually drink, he had no head for it, but today it seemed to give him the warmth he needed. He put the tankard down and took out his book, pen and ink. He opened the book and leafed through the last few entries, rereading them.

"I thought you might like this?" he looked up to see that the woman had come back and had a bowl in her hand.

"I'm not sure I can afford the food."

"Don't worry. I own this place and I don't think that a bowl of broth will send me out of business, besides I wouldn't like your mother finding out I didn't help you when I could."

"My mother died some years ago."

"In that case I have to help you. No motherless boy can pass through this place without being helped, whether he likes it or not!" that brought a smile to the man's face, "Do you have no other family?"

"None to speak of," came his reply.

His reply intrigued her and she sat down beside him, "My name is Katia. Welcome to the Arnsburg. What brings you here?"

They talked until he eaten all the broth. He was pale and, judging by the way his clothes were hanging on him, thin as well and she wanted to make sure that he had at least one meal today. He was dark, with intelligent brown eyes hidden behind his glasses and a thin covering of scruffy beard on his face. She discovered that his name was Jacob and he was travelling around Germany collecting local tales and folklore. So she told him a tale that her Grandmother had told her about the elves who would help people who were in need, which he eagerly made notes about in his book as she spoke. She went back to her jobs around the tavern, but kept an eye on her guest, sending him over the odd thing or two during the day with the excuse that it was going spare or was from yesterday and going to be thrown away and it seemed a pity to waste such good food. They were both willing participates in the charade and by the end of the afternoon Jacob was full and had been lulled into sleep by the warmth of the fire.

"Max," she spoke as soon as she saw him enter, "can you do me a favour and have a look at the chap by the fire."

Max looked and saw the young man asleep by the fire. He smiled, it seemed that Katia had got herself someone new to mother. But he still crossed and took a look at the man. He appeared to be sleeping deeply and he didn't stir as Max gently laid his hand on his forehead and then lifted his wrist to take his pulse. He approached the bar and ordered his drink.

"On the house," was Katia's response, "Well, what do you think?"

"He's pale and thin and could definitely do with a good meal or two inside him, but he has no sign of illness." He watched a Katia gave a satisfied sigh.

The tavern grew busy with the regular evening trade and she lost track of her sleeping guest.

"Good evening, fair hostess"

"Good evening Herr Grimm. And what can I get you?" Will had arrived and despite herself Katia couldn't keep a smile from her face.

"A pint of your finest ale, if you would be so kind." Will came and found himself a seat at the bar next to Max.

"Certainly," and a tankard was duly placed before him.

"Katia has a new case," said Max as Will took a sip of his beer.

"Katia! When are you going to stop this? You know that most of them are just conning you, don't you?"

"But Will. He barely had enough on him to keep body and soul together. Max, you saw him, wasn't he in need of some help?"

"Well, I have to admit that he could definitely have done with a good meal or two, this one." Max took a sip of his beer and returned his tankard to the bar.

"Okay then, what is the story of your new case and lets have a look at him." Will turned to survey the rest of the tavern.

Katia looked where Jacob had been sleeping only to see a vacant seat.

"He's gone! Look, I need you two to do me a favour? I want you to find out where he has gone. I'm worried about him. "

"Okay," replied Will, "what's his story?"

"His name is Jacob," Will felt his blood run cold. But there must be hundreds of Jacobs in Germany. It didn't mean that it was HIS Jacob, "He said he was travelling Germany collecting folktales for his university."

It could still be a coincidence, Will told himself. The last time he had heard of Jacob he was safely ensconced at the university with no need to leave it. He was still there and was not the man the Katia was talking about, in need of help.

"So, what does he look like?" Will asked, trying to hide the fact that he was at all interested in the man that Katia was talking about.

"Tall, dark, with glasses and a beard."

Will felt the colour draining from his face. The description matched Jacob from the last time he had seen him, from a distance as he walked towards his office at the university. He had been passing through and had taken the opportunity to check on his brother without him knowing he was there. But he couldn't be here in Arnsburg. Jacob would never leave the security of the university.

"So I want you to find out where he is sleeping." Katia's words broke into his thoughts and he hoped that no one had seen the look that must have crossed his face.

"All right," replied Max, "we'll look for him in the morning, won't we Will."

"Yes, of course," replied Will. What would he do if it did turn out to be his brother? He really had no idea how he would react to Jacob's reappearance. He had grown used to his life without him and there were too many things from their past that he didn't want to revisit. But still he couldn't get away from a small flicker of concern. Katia had picked out the man as one special cases and even Max had said that he needed a few good meals, so if it was his Jacob then he clearly wasn't in the best of health and could he really turn his back on his only brother? The years since they had officially seen each other had given him some distance on what had happened and, although he hadn't admitted it at the time, when he had seen Jacob at the university he had felt a twinge of pride at what his brother had become. The gossip in the town had said that his brother was regarded as one of the best minds in his field, if a little eccentric.

--

"What have I done to deserve this?" Jake wondered. Of course he knew what he had done to deserve this, but he felt he needed to express himself somehow. He still couldn't believe that Will as here, after all the years that they had been apart he had to run into him again when there was no way out for him. He had woken in his chair by the fire to find himself warm and with the comfortable feeling of being rested and full. He had glanced around the tavern to find it now filling up and he sat for a few minutes taking in the atmosphere and the noise of the other customers. He then realised that he was probably sat in a prime seat in the tavern and seeing that he must have eaten his way through more than twice the money he had, he felt that he should leave and let someone who could afford to be there have the seat. But he couldn't go without thanking Katia for her hospitality and help and he glanced around looking for her. He saw her in conversation with a man at the bar and he gathered his things together, but just as he was about to stand a tall blond man had entered.

Jake just stared at him. There was something so familiar about the face of this man, but he couldn't quite place it. Did he remind him of Will? He had been looking for Will since he started his travels, part of him wanting to run into him and part of him dreading it. After all the last time he had seen his brother he had been told in no uncertain terms that he never want to see him again. But now there was this man, who reminded him of Will and he didn't know what to do. He didn't have the money to leave; his only hope was that the man was just passing through. But the man had approached the bar and passed comments with other customers, he was obviously a regular and the he had heard "Good evening, Herr Grimm …" and he knew his fate was sealed. He had panicked, stuffed his book back into his bag and left the tavern. By the time he had got back to the stables he was out of breath and shaking. It WAS Will. What was he going to do? Suddenly he felt his stomach lurch and he braced himself against the wall as his stomach purged itself, then stumbled into the stables and the safety of Pepper's stall.

"What I am going to do?" he asked Pepper after he had told him what had happened, but the horse just looked at him, "Your not much help." He needed time to think so he decided to sleep on it. He went to the back of Pepper's stall and curled up in the straw there, pulling his jacket around him to try to keep warm and eventually he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He woke in the morning cold and shivering, but he had at least come to a decision about Will

Jake woke in the morning, cold and shivering. But he had at least come to a decision about Will; he had to speak to him. Even after all that they had been through Jake still felt deep affection for his brother. He was still the big brother that Jake had looked up to when he was younger and, from what Jake had seen yesterday, he had made a life for himself in Arnsburg. He seemed happy, with lots of friends. He would speak to Will and explain to him that he would leave as soon as he had made some money. He got up, stretching his muscles that had cramped up whilst he slept, wished Pepper "Good Morning," and set about getting the horse breakfast and grooming him for the day ahead.

--

"Good Morning, Jacob." The voice made him jump and he turned, half expecting to see Will stood there, but instead he found the man that Will had joined at the bar last night, "So this is where you spent last night. It can't have been very comfortable, the temperature dropped sharply."

"It was a little cold," admitted Jake, "Please, don't think I'm being rude, but what do you want?" Had Will seen him last night and sent the man to find him? Did this mean that he wanted to see Jake, or had he sent the man to make sure that Jake left this morning?

"I was wondering if you had plans for breakfast?"

"I don't always eat breakfast." So that was it, at least Will was willing to see he was fed before he left, "I'm planning to get an early start on the road." Jake turned to the back of the stall and fetched Pepper's saddle.

"You're leaving? Well, then I must insist that you have breakfast. Katia is too formidable for me to anger her by letting you leave without another good meal inside you!"

"Katia sent you?" Max heard the surprise in the man's voice. Who else did he think had sent him?

"Yes. So let's just do as she says, that way we may all get some peace." He smiled at Jacob. "My name is Max and we met yesterday whilst you were sleeping."

"We did?" Jake had put the saddle back and opened the stall door. As they walked out of the stables he tripped but Max caught he arm before he could fall.

"Easy there," he said to the clearly shaken man and he sat him down on an upturn bucket by the door and then proceeded to study Jake. He noticed that the young man seemed paler then yesterday "Um… I don't think that night in the stables has done you much good."

"I've slept in stables before," responded Jake, somewhat defensively, "and I am perfectly fine, thank you." He rose and started to walk towards the tavern.

"Of course you are! But a good breakfast would do you the world of good." Max caught up the Jake and kept an eye on him until they reached the tavern. Katia was busy serving breakfast to those customers who had rented rooms at the tavern, but at the sound of the door she looked up.

"Well, you found him then! Where was he?" Katia smiled at Jacob as he walked into the tavern with Max. "Come on. I have a nice seat for you by the fire." She guided him to the seat he had yesterday and Jake noticed that the fire was lit and there was a steaming mug waiting for him. He sank into the seat with a grateful sigh.

"Did you do that for me?" he looked at Katia.

"Of course I did. Not sit down and don't say another word until you have some food inside you."

"I do as she says, otherwise she will probably tie you the chair and force feed you good, wholesome food until you burst!"

"And what, Dr Maximillon Schneider, is wrong with that?"

"You're a doctor?" asked Jake

"Yes, for what's it worth. And as a doctor I totally agree with Katia's prescription. I don't think I have ever seen someone more in need of a little care and attention."

"For that you can have something as well." Max grinned and sat down opposite Jake. Jake took a sip from the mug and felt warmth spread through his body as he drank. Jake finished his breakfast and despite his best efforts found that the warmth of the fire was lulling him back to sleep.

Max sat and watched as the young man's eyes flickered, closed and his chin dropped to his chest. Katia approached the table and removed the dishes.

"He could be here all day, you know"

"I don't mind. He can stay as long as he needs to."

"Why all the interest? He seems to be intelligent but I can't say that there hasn't been anyone else like that through here in a while."

"I just have the feeling that there's something special about him, that's all," Katia returned to the kitchen with the dishes. Max rose and went to the bar. As he reached it the door to the tavern opened.

"It's residents only at the moment, I'm afraid. We will be open later." Katia called from the kitchen.

"That's all right," called Will as he entered. He looked towards the fireplace and saw his brother sleeping there. "You found him then?"

"He spent the night with his horse in the Kingstrasse stables and it looks like he is going to spend the day here, if Katia has her way." Max watched his friend as he studied the young man.

"So, what's so special about this one then?" he asked Max.

"I just don't want him falling off his horse after half a days riding." Katia had come back into the bar.

"It that likely to happen?" asked Will, as he again looked at the young man.

"Well, he's thin and clearly exhausted," Max approached the sleeping figure, "and last night won't have done him any good." He placed his hand on Jake's forehead, frowned and took hold of his wrist.

"What's wrong?" Will heard concern in Katia's voice.

"His temperature has risen since yesterday."

"Then he's not going anywhere."

"It he getting sick?" Will heard himself ask.

"It's a possibility."

Will approached his brother and looked at him. Jacob looked peaceful; his face relaxed in sleep, with his glasses perched on the end of his nose. Will felt the urge to reach out and push them safely back, he knew how much they had cost, but he restrained himself. His clothes were a rumpled mess, which was only to be expected if he had spent the night in the stables, but clean. He could see a stain on the jacket, where that had come from he didn't even want to consider, and he could see a tear on the shirt that had been mended. So it would seem that Jacob had, against all the expectation that he had had, learn to take at least some care of himself. Until now. His eyes fell on a leather thong around his brother's neck and there it still was, the rabbit's foot. He didn't know where Jacob had originally got if from, he had just arrived home one day with it around his neck. Jacob had always claimed that it was lucky. Not for the rabbit had been his response, but Jacob had ignored him and continued to wear it.

Oh God, what am I going to do? He thought. When Jacob was just an abstract thought in his head it was easy to be mad at him and blame him for all that he happened. But now that hew was here in front of him it was harder, especially as Max was saying that he might be getting sick – he had already lost one sibling to illness. But still, with Katia taking Jacob under her wing there wasn't much chance of him becoming ill so all he had to do was stay out of the way and Jacob would leave without ever knowing he was there.

"So, Herr Grimm, what do you make of my guest?"

"He seems a little quiet."

Katia laughed. She gently stoked Jacob's hair as he slept. It reminded Will of how his mother had treated them when they were ill and he looked away.

"Well, it's been nice to meet you," Will said to the his sleeping brother, "Katia, I must be going. I've got calls to make. I'll see you later."

"Will, wait. I've got patients to see, so I'll come with you." Max joined Will and they left the tavern.

"So he's you "none to speak of" is he?" she asked her sleeping guest. "I'll have to see what I can do about a reconciliation." She left Jake to sleep and went back to her preparations for the first customers later that day.

--

Jake woke feeling more refreshed than he had in weeks. It must be close to midday he judged looking at the windows and he knew that he should be leaving. He had to get out of the town before Will found out that he was here. The last thing he wanted to do was anything that would make Will even angrier with him. Will had every right to hate him for what had happened and Jake didn't want to cause any trouble for him here. But he knew that he couldn't leave without thanking Katia for help, so he rose and went in search of her. He found her in the kitchen.

"Katia. I have an appointment, so I have to leave. But I just wanted to thank you for your help and I promise that I will take better care of myself from now on. Can you pass my thanks onto Max as well, when you see him?" He smiled at her and Katia thought it was the sweetest thing that he had ever seen.

"So, you are not going to stay and talk to Will them? It is Jacob Grimm, isn't it?"

Jake stood and stared at her, lost in shock at her statement. "I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone called Will."

"But, you don't deny that your name is Grimm, then?" she smiled at the young man.

Suddenly Jake gave a deep sigh. Katia took his arm and guided him back to the bar, sat him on a stool and put a drink in front of him. He took a sip and looked up at her.

"How did you know?"

"Well, you did tell me that you had family and Will went as white as a ghost when I gave him your name and description so that he and Max could keep an eye out for you. And when he was in here this morning, he couldn't keep his eyes off you."

"Will was here?"

"Yes, while you were sleeping. He stood about as far from you as I am now."

Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing. Will had been here with him, close enough to touch him from what Katia was telling him.

"Look, please, you have to understand. I'm not here to cause any problems for Will."

"As far as I can see the only problems that Will has are the ones that he is making for himself. It seems a pity that the two of you aren't closer."

"I did something when I was younger that I can never be forgiven for." Jake stared into his drink.

"Never is too long. Time can give all of us a different view of things."

"Not this." There was an infinite sadness to the statement and Katia but her arms around the young man.

"Jacob. Just stay and talk to him. If it doesn't work out then I least you tried. And it will give me a chance to get a few more meals into you!"

Jake laughed at that and smiled up at her "It's Jake, not Jacob."

"Okay, Jake. What can I get you to eat?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jake spent the rest of day in the tavern, eating, writing and staying warm. It was a long time, he realised, since he had been this comfortable and he decided to make the most of it. He looked up and noticed that Katia was looking at him; he gave her a smile and went back to his book. He didn't notice as the hours past and the tavern's customers came and went around him. He was eventually brought back to reality by a voice beside him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Max.

"Very well, thank you. Katia has been taking very good care of me."

"I can see that." Max walked over to Katia and the pair were soon deep in conversation. Max looked back at him a couple times whilst they talked and Jake presumed that she was telling him who he was. Jake decided that he needed to talk to Max, but just as he was getting up the door to the tavern opened and Will walked in. He and Jake locked eyes for a moment and then Will looked away and went to the bar.

--

Will stared at his younger brother for a moment and then looked away. Just because Jacob was here it didn't mean that he had to have anything to do with him. He would just ignore him until he went away. He needed a drink, so he went to the bar.

"Will…" began Katia.

"Don't start! Yes, his is my younger brother. But I don't have to like him or have anything to do with him whilst he is here." He took the drink that Katia had given him and gulped it down.

Katia and Max exchanged glances. "Will. I know that we don't know what happened between you…" began Katia

"No you don't… you have no idea what HE did!"

"…but he's right here, now. Would it cost you so much just to speak to him?"

"Yes."

"Oh Will! What if something was to happen to him?"

"Nothing is going to happen to him. Max said that he's all right."

"But Will, just look at him! When I asked him if he had any family he said "none to speak of". How can you let it go on like that? Just speak to him. For me, please?"

Will looked at Katia, then at Max and finally across the tavern at Jacob. He sighed. "If it will make you happy." He walked towards his brother.

Jake had been watching his brother from the corner of his eye, but when he heard the raised voices at the bar he had buried his head in his book, hoping it would go away. He didn't see his brother approached and when he sat down opposite him Jake jumped.

"W…W…Will." He stuttered.

"Jacob."

Jake looked at his brother. He couldn't believe it, not after all these years. Will was here and talking to him! Maybe there was a chance for them, after all.

"Hello, it's been a long time. What have you been doing with yourself?" It was a stupid question but he couldn't think of anything else to say and he feared that if they didn't talk Will would just get up and leave.

"Yes, it has been a while Jacob. I've just been earning a living, a little this, a little that."

"I'm sure that anything you do will work out for the best. You always did have a way of charming people." Jake smiled as this brother.

Will looked at his brother smiling at him. He had such a sad look in his eyes, a look of longing and hope. His face was covered by a growth of beard that masked but couldn't quite hide Jacob's youth. He was having problems reconciling the skinny boy his brother had been with the grown man who sat opposite him. The one linking thing that remained were the metal-rimmed glasses. Jake chose that moment to remove his glasses, exhale on the lenses and clean them on his shirt. As he bent to his task Will let a smile cross his face as he was taken back to their childhood, it would seem there was some habits his brother would never break.

"I must admit that I do mange to make ends meet. What are you doing at the moment, are you still at the University?" Jacob gave him a startled look.

"You know about my studies?"

Damn, thought Will, he hadn't intended to let that slip. "I have occasionally heard about you. Grimm is not that common a name, you know!"

"Oh yes," Jake gave his brother another smile, "I have been travelling around a bit lately. I'm going around Germany collecting folk tales, recording them for the University " Jake was warming to his subject and Will was reminded of how enthusiastic his brother could be about subjects that enthralled him. "You'd be amazed how many tales of witches and trolls there are out there. There are so many of them, they must have some sort of common origin…"

"Do you mean magic, Jacob?" Will's voice had an edge to it that Jake missed.

"That's a definite possibility. Will, wouldn't it be amazing if I could prove that magic exists, after all these years? Look, I'll show you what I mean." He reached for his book.

"Do you mean magic…beans, Jacob?" Will voice was now ice cold and Jake's head snapped back up to look at Will and he knew that their conversation was going to end badly.

"Will, I'm sorry."

"Yes. You were always sorry. But you still can't leave it alone can you? Your stupid belief in magic cost us dear, but you are still looking for those magic beans, aren't you, Jacob?" Will's voice was rising and people were starting to stare. Will looked around. Jacob hadn't changed. He was still embarrassing him with his belief in magic.

"Will, I am sorry, please believe me. I'll change, if that's what you want." Jake was apologising too much, but he was desperate to get Will to listen to him. He would change, if that was what was needed, change everything, go anywhere, do anything that Will wanted him to do. Now that Will was here all he wanted was his brother back in his life.

"You'll try, but you never will change Jacob. You'll always be chasing your magic beans and that will always be the difference between us. Now I would appreciate it if you would leave Arnsburg in the morning. I'm sure that Katia can find you accommodation for tonight." With that Will rose from the table and left the tavern.

"I'm sorry, Will. So…so sorry" he said softly to space where Will had been. But he knew that no matter how sorry he was Will would never be able to forgive him for what he had done. He stood up and stared after his brother as he left. Suddenly he felt all the strength drain out of him and he sat down heavily in the chair and put his head in his hands.

"Jake…Jake, " Katia's quiet voice cut through his thoughts and he turned his eyes towards her. "Are you all right?" The look in the man's eyes nearly broke her heart.

"I don't think that went very well. Do you think he will come back?"

"I think he just needs to calm down a little. He'll be back and I'll talk to him, make sure that you both talk again, I promise."

"Thank you. I guess I should be going too." He gathered up his things and prepared to leave. "Don't worry about the bed, my horse is used to my company. When you see Will, can you tell him that I am sorry I disturbed him … and that I wish him well in his future. Would it be all right if I wrote you from time to time, just to see how his is getting on … and in case he ever needs me?"

"You can write to me, but you are not spending another night in those stables. I have a room free, you can have that."

Jake repeated his thanks and followed Katia as she led him to the room. He was half way to the stairs when he felt his stomach lurch and he knew he was going to be sick. Katia turned and took one look at him and grabbed a bucket from behind the bar and held it whilst Jake purged his stomach again.

"Good shot!" said Max from beside Jake and handed him a glass of water. "Here this will take the taste away." Jake swilled his mouth out and then wiped it on a cloth.

"Thanks," he said weakly. He tried to straighten up only to find that he had no strength in his legs and he started to sag. Max caught him.

"I think you need to lie down for a while." He helped Jake to the room and guided him to the bed. Jake began to undress, oblivious to his presence in the room, eventually he was down to his underwear and Max noticed how thin his arms were.

"Jacob, would you remove your underwear for me," Jake turned and gave him a very strange look, "I'm asking as a doctor, Jake."

"Oh," and Jake duly stripped to the waist.

Max looked at the young man in front of him. He was desperately thin and his ribs could be clearly seen.

"Jacob, how long have you been this thin?"

"A while now, I think. I loose track of time."

"Look, get some sleep and we can talk later."

Jake lowered himself on the bed whilst Max closed the shutters. By the time he turned back Jake was already sleeping. Max placed his hand of his forehead, checked his pulse and then pulled the covers over him and quietly left the room.

"How is he?" asked Katia as he re-entered the bar.

"He's a lot thinner than I first thought. I'm going keep an eye on him. Whether Will likes it or not his brother maybe here for some time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will's mind was reeling. Jacob was here, he had talked to him, and now he was a mass of mixed emotions. There was still anger towards Jacob for what he had done, and guilt for what he, Will, had not done that might have saved their sister. The look in Jacob's eyes, that look of pain and hope, nearly broke his heart. How could he have done that to the only member of his family that he still had? There was still a part of him that loved his younger brother, his baby brother, and there were still memories of Jacob that could bring a smile to his face and gladden his heart. He knew that Jacob's apologies were heart felt and true, and he couldn't imagine how his brother lived each day with the memories of what he had done. Will felt the loneliness of being without a family, but he had made friends in Arnsburg, some, like Katia and Max, were close and made up a surrogate family for him. Did Jacob have such friends or did his guilt keep him alone? From the pain in his brother's eyes Will thought this was probably true and he grieved for the pain that his brother must be in.

So why could he not have a simply conversation with his brother without them having an argument? Without the feeling that he wanted to hit him, to slap some sense into him, to make him see that all this hokum about magic as just that, hokum and he would never find what he was looking for because it didn't exist. He didn't want his brother to be chasing his magic beans all his life, for that could only lead to a life of pain and a lonely death. And, even after all that had occurred between them, he didn't want that for Jacob, wouldn't want that for anyone. But now he was tired, so he turned his footsteps towards the room he rented nearby and his thoughts to sleep. Thoughts of Jacob could be left until the morning.

--

They entered Arnsburg early in the morning. They had come looking for him. They had reliable information that he was here and they weren't going to leave until they had found him.

--

Will rose early and went straight to the tavern. As he entered he saw that the seat by the fire was empty. Had Jacob already left?

"Katia, it's Will. Are you there?"

There came no response. He moved behind the bar and looked in the kitchen, there was no one there. That was strange; at this time Katia would normally be there serving breakfast for those paying guests that wanted it, but this morning her husband was doing it. Will nodded hello to him and just about to ask where his wife was when there was a creaking from the stairs and he turned to see Katia descending, carrying a tray, with Max close behind her. They both looked like they hadn't had a good night. What had been going on?

"Good morning, Will," she said in greeting.

"What's the matter, you both look terrible?"

Jake had spent the night tossing and turning, locked in nightmares, watched over by them both. The cries that had come from the young man's lips had nearly broken her heart and she couldn't image what horrors he must be reliving in his dreams. She had tried to calm him, but all her soothing words had had no effect and it was not until nearly dawn that he had finally sunk into peaceful sleep.

"What does your brother mean when he talks about beans?"

For a second or two Will simply stared at Katia, unsure how to answer.

What do you mean, "beans"?" he asked, although, of course, he was well aware of the answer.

"Jake was calling the word in his sleep and asking for you and someone called Lotte to forgive him. Will, what happened?"

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It would seem that Jacob was still having the nightmares after all these years. He felt the sudden need to go to Jacob and comfort him. He opened his eyes and saw Katia and Max looking at him, their concern showed in their faces as they waited for his answer. Then the anger started to rise in him. How could Jacob have talked to them about that? It was their personal, private business and he had no right to discuss it with anyone, let alone HIS friends.

"That's a private, family matter and I appreciate it if we didn't discuss it."

"Well, it kept him in nightmares for most of the night. Will, your brother is already painfully thin and he needs rest to regain his strength. If he doesn't get it then I fear for him if he does become ill."

Will stood and let Max's words sink in. "Where is he?"

"The room at the top of the stairs," Will turned on his heels and started up the staircase, "don't wake him!" Katia's voice followed him up.

He gently opened the door and, careful to make no sound, closed it behind him after he had entered. He crossed the room and stood looking down at his sleeping brother. He lay in the bed, safely tucked in under the covers and his chest rose and fell in the deep even breaths of peaceful sleep. He gently laid his hand against his brother's cheek, his beard tickling Will's finger as he stocked his brother's face. Jacob did not stir. Will lowered himself to the floor and sat with his back against the bed, his face now level with his brother's. He studied his brother's sleeping face. The beard made him look older, but Jacob's youthfulness could be seen around his eyes. They looked strange without their usual covering of glass, his glasses rested on a table next to the bed. Will's eyes travelled up to the short dark hair that covered his brother's head. Will had not idea when Jacob had got rid of his childhood longer length of hair, but he decided that it suited him.

"Oh Jacob," he whispered to his brother's face, "what has become of you? Why are you here? I was sorting out my life here and now you show up and bring everything with you. Why couldn't you have stayed away?"

Will's head slipped forward into his hands. He knew how old Jacob really was; he was so young, hardly old enough to be called a man. He should be still at the University, where he was safe and protected, not travelling around. Jacob couldn't look after himself, that fact that he was here under Max's care was proof of that and Will knew that he wouldn't, couldn't take on the role of keeping his brother safe. He had managed to distance himself somewhat from all that had happened in their childhood. It would always be there, but it was an ache that he could now bare, and he didn't want to go back and reopen those wounds. So he would walk away from Jacob, he would be safe in Max and Katia's care and he could live with that.

"Sleep well, Jacob and I hope you are soon well. Goodbye."

Jake, who had woken to the sound of his brother's voice, watched as he walked towards the door. Tears slowly sliding from his eyes and soaking into his pillow.

"Goodbye, Will," he said softly to the door that had closed behind his departed brother and he continued to stare at it long after he had left, thinking of many things, of their past and present and of his future. He would leave as soon as he could and never return, and allow his brother to build a life for himself here.

--

"How is he?" asked Katia as Will reappeared.

"He was sleeping peaceful when I went in and that never changed. Katia, would you do me a favour?"

"Of course."

"Take care of him for me. I will pay whatever it costs to cover his stay here and Max's services. Also, can you find out how much he owes for the stabling of his horse and I'll pay that too. But I want nothing more to do with him whilst he is here and I won't return until he is gone, so I may not see you or Max for some time."

"But Will, he's your brother!" she protested. "How can you turn your back on him?"

"Because he killed our sister!" there, it was out in the open, the deep, dark Grimm family secret was out and he heard Katia gasp. "He has her blood on his hands."

"But how?" she couldn't believe that Jake was capable of something like that, he seemed so gentle and kind.

"His belief in magic killed her. She was sick and he brought back a handful of "magic beans" instead of doctor." Katia reached forward and placed her hand on his arm.

"When did this happen?" asked Max.

"Almost ten years ago."

"Will, Jacob was just a child then. He couldn't have realised what the results of his actions would be, he didn't mean it." Katia knew she had to get through to Will. He needed to stay; otherwise she could see no hope for the brothers.

"I know he didn't mean it and that his apologies are sincere. But he hasn't changed. He still believes that magic is real and he'll never change. I won't stay and waste my time on him. I can't. I have to put the past behind me and move on and Jacob is part of my past and not my future. Please understand. I can't have him in my life."

"All right, Will," said Max, "I'll take good care of him, and make sure his is fit and well before he leaves."

"Thank you." Will then walked out of the tavern and out of his brother's life.

--

"Jacob, are you awake?" Katia called softly as she entered the room. She found the young man awake and sat on the edge of the bed. "Should you be up?"

"Actually I feel all right. I think the sleep did me the world of good. He's left hasn't he, and he's not coming back."

"Yes, Jacob. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I brought this all on myself and I deserve everything that I get," he looked at Katia with a sad smile on his face, "but can I still write to you?"

"Of course," Katia put her arms around the heartbroken young man, "now back to bed with you and I'll be back with some food. I don't want Will saying that I'm not taking good care of you!"

Jacob lower himself back onto the bed. "I'll be out of your hair as quickly as possible," he promised, "that way you and Will can be friends again."

"You'll leave when Max says you are well enough to and not before." With that Katia left the room and left Jake with his thoughts.

She returned a short while later with a tray of food and while he was eating Max came and checked on him. He said he thought it might be a few weeks until Jake would be ready leave. Jake decided it would be considerably less than that. The tavern had to have a back door that he could use and then they could all get back to living their lives in peace. Jake placed the tray of now empty dishes on the floor and lay back on the bed. It was mid afternoon and the combination of good food and a warm bed were making Jake feel drowsy again and he didn't resist as he eyes started to close. When Katia came to collect the tray Jake was sleeping. She gently removed his glasses and placed them on the table by the bed. She glanced at the book that now rested there, it was the book that Jake had used to take notes of her story and she wonder what else was in there. When Jake was awake, she decided, she would ask him. She found that she was looking forward to the next few weeks, of getting to know the Will's younger brother and what was in his book.

--

He stood keeping watch on the tavern, each one of them had been given a tavern to watch in their search for the man They were to watch for one day and night and the move on to another tavern in the town, this way they would cover all the taverns in the town and find him. But he had been lucky and had seen the man as he sat at a table. He had watched him as he interacted with those in tavern and he made a note of who he seemed friendly with, those who might come to his aid. Then he had reported back what he knew and returned to the tavern to await further orders.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Will had not meant to return to the tavern, but he felt that he should give Katia some money on account for Jacob's care. It wasn't right that she should pay for his care out of her own pocket and then be repaid when his brother was gone. It was a simple case of in, pay the money and out again. Of course, that might be time for a quick drink and he was sure that Katia would tell him how Jacob was, even though he didn't really want to know, not really. So he took some coins from the box that he kept hidden under the loose floorboard under his bed, it wasn't the most original place to hide his money he knew, but it would at least keep anyone who wanted to steal his money guessing for a little while, and he made his way to the tavern as night was falling.

--

Jake had woken to find that night was falling. He thought that he must have slept for a few hours; he felt the need to do what came naturally and went in search of the chamber pot. After he had relieved himself he headed for the window and opened it, intending to watch the moon rise. He had always felt an affinity with the moon, during the days after his sister's death it had been the moon that had asked to keep her safe and carry his apologies to her up in heaven with Papa and it had never complained about the task. As the wind carried the night sounds of the town to his room he became aware that a group of man had gather beneath the window and he found himself drawn to their quiet conversation. He heard the name Grimm mentioned more than once and he realised that they were concerned with either himself or his brother and, as he could not think of single reason whey a group of men would be gathering in the dark looking for him, he came to the conclusion that they must be talking about Will. Could his brother be in some sort of trouble? If so, then he needed to let Max and Katia know. He quickly dressed and went down to the tavern below. As he arrived he noticed two things. The first was that Will was standing at the bar of the tavern talking to Max and the second was that one of the men from outside was entering. Jake realised that he had very little time to warm his brother, but he knew that he couldn't approach his brother direct. Then he noticed Katia.

"Katia. I need to speak to you. The man who had just entered, I think he might be looking for Will and he might be in trouble."

And then several things happened at once. Will, Max and Katia all turned to look at him at the sound of his voice and Jake locked eyes with his brother.

"Herr Grimm?" The man who had entered was now standing beside Will and he turned from Jacob to face him with a charming smile of his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure who you are referring to." Will was terrified that the man in front of him was looking for his younger brother, but as the words spoken by Jacob filtered through he began to wonder if it could be him that they were looking for and his mind raced to find a reason for the visit. He had travelled widely before settling in Arnsburg and he had come into contact with many people. A few of them he had relieved of their excess money through various means, but he didn't recognise the man before him. The smile stayed firm on his face.

"Greeting from Herr Kaufman," the man said to him and Will searched his memories for the name. Suddenly a very beautiful woman appeared, one that had been more than willing to share her bed with a handsome young man. Oh dear, thought Will as memories of that night flitted through his mind. It had been good, but not worth getting a beating over.

"Ah, now I remember him! I think you will find that he just left."

"Quite right," confirmed Max, coming to his friend's aid, "I think you might have passed him on your way here. He has a room on Haptmanstrasse, I can give you directions if you need them," he added.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I have a description," replied the man.

Will exchange a quick glance at Max, his hand already forming a fist in preparation for the fight to come and then he glanced at his brother. Oh God, he thought, Jacob! He knew that his brother was in no condition to be part of the fight, but he had no idea how to keep him out of it.

"Jake," yelled Max, "get behind the bar with Katia and stay there!" and he turned, preparing to fight.

Jake, in response to Max's called dived behind the bar. He knew he was too weak to be part of the fight, but he was determined to do what he could to help his brother and Max.

Will manage to dodge the first punch that came his way, but as he congratulated himself on this he saw more men enter the tavern and he could only hope that Jacob stayed behind the bar, out of harms way.

The fight rapidly descended into a tavern brawl, with the regulars coming to aid of Will and Max and the rest of the patrons making a hasty retreat. For a time they managed to match their opponents, dodging as many blows as they landed and Will had the feeling they were winning the fight. And then the man in front of him landed a lucky punch and Will's head came down hard on the edge of he bar, he saw a sudden burst of stars before blackness descended and he went down.

"Will!" cried Jake as he saw his brother go down. Max was busy dealing with another of the strangers and hadn't seen what had happened. Jake knew as he watched the unmoving form of his brother at the mercy of the man above him that he it was up to him to help. So he moved from behind the bar and put himself between the man and Will. He manage to dodge the first blow, but the second caught him squarely on the chin and snapped his head back, sending a spike of pain through his neck and shoulders and then he took a very painful blow to the ribs.

Will woke in time to see the man above him strike Jacob on the chin, the blow quickly followed by one to the ribs and he launched himself into the man, determined to make him leave his brother alone. He landed two good punches and then the man was gone, rapidly followed by the others and the fight ended as quickly as it had begun, leaving them all gasping for breath. The tavern quickly emptied of those who had aided Will and Max, but Katia had made a note of who they were and would be offering them a drink or two on the house the next time they were in. Will looked for Jacob and saw him supporting himself against the bar with a wide grin on his face. Will felt it's equal forming on his face and he looked for Max, only to find him emerging from under a table, bruised but not beaten.

They had survived the fight and as he saw Katia appear from behind the bar he knew that all that he care for had emerged if not safe and sound, then at least still able to stand, and he let himself sink slowly to the floor and rested there until he gathered his breath and thoughts.

Jake in the meantime had pushed himself up from his position at the bar and staggered toward his seat by the fire. His jaw ached where it had taken the blow, but the areas around his ribs where the second blow had landed felt strangely numb. But as he settled into the chair he chose to ignore it, he needed to see that Will was all right and as he searched the bar area he saw his brother sat on the floor, apparently none the worse for the fight. As he looked Will turned to look at him and their eyes met and they shared a smile. He had finally found that he was some use to his brother.

"Well," said Max as he offered his hand to Will, "life with the brothers Grimm is definitely not boring…painful…but not boring."

"The Brothers Grimm…I like the sound of that!" he pulled himself up, "but what does the other brother think?" He looked towards Jacob and gasped as pain lanced through his head. He reached back to find an extremely tender spot where his head had connected with the bar.

"Let's have a look at that," Max gently removed Will's hand and led him over to the light. There was a cut on the back of his head, it had bled and his blond hair was matted with the now rapidly drying blood. It looked painful but not serious. He suspected that Will was going to develop a massive headache in the near future, but he had something he could give him for the pain.

"Well?" asked Katia as she surveyed the pair of them. They both had bruises forming on their faces and Max's eye would be blackened by morning.

"It's proof positive that Will has a very thick head."

"That makes two of you then," commented Katia "but let's just hope that it has knocked some sense into that head of his regarding a certain younger brother." She looked pointedly at Will and waited for his reply.

Jake had been following the conversation from his place by the fire. He realised that he had over done it with his participation in the fight and he was starting for feel drowsy again, but it had been worth it just to have shared a smile with his brother. His side still felt numb, in fact the numbness seemed to have spread and he decided that he would ask Max to look at it. But at the moment all that mattered was Will's answer.

Will looked over to his brother, where he sat. He was looking back him, but he could see that he was on the verge of sleep, his eyes half closed. Could he let him back into his life? He had spent so long trying to forget his brother, he never mentioned he had any family unless he was asked and then he was as vague as possible. But then again why had he gone to out of his way to see him again at the University, granted he had nothing more than watch him as he crossed from the one building to another. His head was starting to ache and he gingerly placed his hand on the back of head and the pain erupted in his head again. He decided that he fight had taken too much out of him and he was in too much pain to make that kind of decision now.

"Look, I'm tired and in pain at the moment. Can we leave this until tomorrow when we all have had some rest and are more clear headed?"

"Oh Will!" said Katia softly as she looked at Jake. But thankfully he had fallen asleep and she hoped he hadn't heard what Will had said.

"All right," said Max, "let's get Jake back to his room. He still needs to rest." He walked towards the sleeping young man.

After a moment Will followed him. He could tell that he and Katia were mad with him, but he hadn't said he wouldn't let Jacob back into his life, he had just admitted that he was too tired and in too much pain to make the decision. Besides Jacob was asleep so it could wait until the morning when he was awake. Will followed Max towards his brother. A dark stain under the table where his brother sat caught his eye; Jacob's ink had been spilt during the fight. Katia would not be pleased at that and he supposed neither would Jacob.

Max had reached Jacob and was bent over him, presumably to wake him. He suddenly stiffened and Will heard him swear softly and then he was dragging Jacob from his chair.

"Will, clear the table!" he ordered, "Katia, I need all the towels and cloths you can spare."

"What's wrong?" Katia's voice stole the question from Will's lips.

"Jake's been injured. Just do ask I say!"

Will reached table, his aching head forgotten, and, hesitating only to remove Jacob's book, pen and ink, he swiped everything from the table with his arm and then turned to help Max with his brother. Together they placed Jacob on the table. He was very pale and, as Will watched, his head slipped sideways so that he cheek rested on his shoulder. Will reached out and removed his brother's glasses and placed them with his book on the mantle where they would be safe. In the meantime Max had removed his folding pocketknife and was busy cutting away Jacob's braces, shirt and underwear.

Soon Jacob, was again, stripped to the waist, and for the first time Will got a good look at him and what he saw shocked him. Jacob was so thin, there was barely enough on him to cover his bones and he could see all the ribs of a chest that barely rose and fell. That wasn't entirely true, he could see each of the ribs on the left hand side of his chest but a stain that was turning from red to brown now that it was in contact with the air obscured half of those on the right. His eyes followed the stain down to its source, a dark hole in his brother's side that was still leaking blood, blood that was now dripping from the table to join the stain on the floor below.

Will just stared. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen; Jacob was supposed to stay at the University where he was safely locked away in his world of folktales and myths, not lying here (bleeding to death?) on a table in front of him. Katia pushed past him carrying towels and cloths, Max immediately grabbed one and pressed it to Jacob's wound.

"Oh God," said Katia when she saw Jake, "what happened?"

"It would seem that Jake was stabbed in the side, not punched, and he has been bleeding ever since."

"Will, come here and keep this pressed against Jake's side," Max's words snapped Will out of his trance and he looked at him," I need to get my bag. I will be as quick as I can."

With that Will came and took over from Max and he raced for the door.

"If the blood soaks through add another towel, but whatever you do don't remove it." He called as he went.

"Max, what am I doing?" asked Will

"At the moment…keeping your brother alive!" and then he was gone.

Katia laid a hand on Will's shoulder and he turned to see that she had another cloth in her hand in case it was needed.

"It's going to be all right, Will. Max is a good doctor, we both know that."

"But he's so thin…he can't have any strength. How did it happen? Why was he even in the fight? Max told him to stay behind the bar! Why can't he ever do as he is told!?"

"He saw that you were unconscious and he helped in the only way he could." Katia had seen what had happened but had been unable to reach Jake in time to stop him.

"Then the knife was meant for me. I'm responsible for what happened to him, responsible for his death."

"He's not dead yet!"

But Will did not hear her. He had returned his eyes to his brother and as he watched Jacob seemed to grow paler and his breathing shallower. Will watched his face intently looking for any sign that he might open his eyes. He was going to die and it would be his fault. He would finally know what it felt like to be his brother! Will felt tears forming in his eyes and blinked them away. He had made a decision; he would be with Jake until the end, as Jake had been with Lotte. If he died it would be in his arms, he just hoped that Jake would realise he was there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It seemed like an eternity before Max returned. He entered carrying his bag and came straight to Jake. He opened his bag and removed several bottles and jars as well as bandages and what looked like a needle and thread.

"Still breathing, I hope?" he checked Jake's heart and breathing, "Good boy, Jake. Just keep doing that and everything is going to be just fine. Now, let's have a look at that side of yours."

He moved Will's hand and gently eased the cloths away from the wound. It came away with a sticky red mess of blood. The wound beneath was still oozing blood, but the flow had decreased significantly. He laid the cloths next to his bag and reached for one of the bottles and another cloth, he poured some of the liquid from the bottle and began to clean the wound. The stinging smell of antiseptic reached Will's nose.

As he removed the caked on blood from the wound the flow began to increase again. He knew that time was short; Jake couldn't afford to loose any more blood. He reached for the needle and thread and gave the wound a final clean.

"Will. I need to you to keep the wound clear so I can stitch it," he passed him the antiseptic soaked cloth and stared to stitch the wound up, with Will cleaning it between each stitch. When he was done he smeared it with a paste from another of the jars and placed clean cloth against Jake's side.

"Will, Katia. I need you to support Jake whilst I bandage his side."

When he had finished they laid Jake back down on the table. Will guiding his head down, it came to rest with his cheek nestled against Will's hand and he held him, feeling the warmth and therefore life, that was still in his brother until Katia returned with a blanket and pillow and he reluctantly released his brother and helped her cover him.

"He needs to rest now." Max sank into a nearby chair and surveyed his work. "Would I make a decent seamstress, then?" and he looked at Katia with a weary smile on his face. He just hoped he had done enough the say Jake.

"Well, I wouldn't want you near one of my best dresses, but you'll do at a pinch."

Katia walked to the bar and returned with a bottle and three glasses, which she proceeded to fill. She passed one to Max and then took the second to Will who still stood by Jake.

"Come on, you need this and a seat," Will took the glass and allowed her to lead him to a seat beside Max. He raised the glass to his lips and gasped, his hand was covered in the red/brown stain of dried blood.

"You know, there is probably something quite symbolic in that," commented Katia as she sipped her drink.

"Will he live?" Will looked at Max and drank from the glass.

Max fixed his friend with a stare as he replied and Will knew he was being told the truth.

"I can't give you any guarantees. Jake has lost a lot of blood and was weak to begin with," he took a sip from his glass before he continued, "but he is still alive and if he makes it through the night…."

"Then I'll wait," and he moved his chair to Jake's side and sat down.

--

The lights of the tavern burned all night. After an hour or so at Jake's side the events of the night finally caught up with the exhausted Will and his eyes closed. Katia brought a blanket to cover him and then she and Max took turns keeping watch over them and grabbing a few hours sleep. As dawn came Max was checking on Jake's condition when Will woke with a start.

"Jake!" he cried as he spotted Max leaning over his brother.

"It's all right, Will. He's still here." Will moved to Max's side. Jake still slept, his skin was still pale, and his chest still rose and fell shallowly. But it did still rise and fall and Jake was still in the land of the living, if only just, and Max had said that if he survived the night…

"How is he?"

"Given what happened and his prior condition, he is doing well. There has been no more bleeding and his breathing and pulse have been steady, but shallow all night. But his is still very ill."

Despite what Max was saying Will found that he was smiling. Jake had survived the night and without any further complications and that had to be good news.

"Now," said Max turning to look at Katia and Will, "we face our next problem. Jake can't stay where he is. He needs to be somewhere where he can be kept warm and with some peace and quiet, and that is not in the middle of a tavern! Beside, Katia can't keep this place closed, she needs earn a living."

"That's all right. I'll carry him back to his room. It shouldn't be much of a problem, he can't weigh that much." Will cast his brother a glance, twinged with sadness.

"Will, the problem is that if we move him it could cause the wound to re-open and bleed again and he can't afford to loose any more blood. He's too weak."

"But he can't stay here?"

"Katia can hardly run the business around him, can she? Jake's recovery is going to take some time and he needs to be somewhere I can have the medicines and other things I am going to need to treat him."

"Then I have to make a decision," Will closed his eyes and appeared deep in thought. He knew that he had to make the most important decision of his life. Jake life was quite literally in his hands and if he made the wrong choice…

"Max, make what preparations you need to move Jake and when you are finished I'll make the decision."

Max departed to his house to gather the supplies he would need and Katia disappeared upstairs leaving Will alone with his brother. The pain in his head that had settled into a constant dull ache, he gingerly felt the tender spot on the back of head to find that it was considerably less painful than it had been the night before. He crossed to the mantle and took down Jake's book and started to flip through it. It contained notes that he had made of stories of local witches and other magical occurrences and, to his surprise; there were also a number of stories. It would seem that Jake wasn't just listening to stories he was writing them too. He read one. He wasn't an expert, but he thought it was good and showed that Jake had some talent. But all to soon the entries stopped and left most of the book as blank pages. They would soon be filled he decided.

Max soon returned with a bag full of the items he would need and went upstairs to set up the room. Within too short a time, as far as Will was concerned, they both reappeared and he knew that the time had come for him to make the decision. He approached Jake and looked again at his sleeping form. He really didn't have a choice, Jake couldn't stay where he was, he would have to risk the move.

"How do I lift him?"

"Will, maybe I should …"

"No, Max. He's my brother and I'll do it. Besides, if anything should go wrong you wouldn't be able to stop any bleeding if you were carrying him."

Max showed Will where place his arms to limit the pressure on the wound and he lifted his brother into his arms. He felt Jake's weight shift and his head came to rest gently against Will's shoulder. He looked at Jake in his arms, he looked so like a sleeping child and he weighed about as much as well, and Will realised just how weak his brother must be.

"Will…" Max's voice brought him back to the here and now, "…we need to move quickly, the less time there is any chance of movement to the wound the better it will be for Jake."

Will followed Max up the stairs, trying to limit the stresses on Jake as much as possible and quicker than he thought they were passing through the door to Jake's room. Katia had lit a fire that burned brightly and made the room warm and cosy. She had also changed the sheets Will noted as he lowered Jake to the bed. Max helped ease him from Will's arms and then checked the bandages over the wound. He looked up a Will and smiled.

"Nicely done!"

They then proceeded to remove Jake's boots and cut away the rest of his clothes and soon Jake was naked, apart from the bandages, and safely tucked up under the bedclothes. Max had placed another table by the bed on which now rested the jars and bottles he had used downstairs, to which he had added a few more filled with equally unidentifiable substances.

"He needs peaceful sleep to heal him now. I suggest we leave for a while. I'll look in on him and he will need the dressings changed soon."

When they got downstairs again they found that Katia had been busy sorting out the bar whilst they had been with Jake and she was now on her hands and knees scrubbing the stain under the table. Will gently removed the brush from her hand.

"This is my job."

And he proceeded to scour the stain and although it partially came away some of it remained and in the end they moved the table and placed the chair over it. It would seem that Jake had made a permanent mark on the place thought Will as he moved away.

--

Katia had sent both him and Max home to freshen themselves up and get a change of clothing, "Do you think I am not capable of looking after Jake, then?" Had been her response to their protests, so they had duly left. Will found that it did seem to make him feel better and he noticed that the pain in his head had faded as well. As he returned he glanced down at his now clean hands and then quickened his pace, he needed to check on Jake. He was just as they had left him, neither better nor worse and Will stood there, looking down at Jake trying to think of something, anything that he could do.

Katia had taken her own advice and she returned to Jake's room after changing her blouse and skirt. She felt her heart gladden as she entered and saw Will standing there, looking down at his brother. It would seem that, despite all he had said to her and Max earlier, Jake still held a place in his heart. She just wondered if he knew it yet? She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her.

"So, have you made your decision yet, or are you simply checking up on my care?"

"No…I just needed to see him. I will stay until … the end of this. Beyond that, I don't know."

"You can make that decision when Jake is well again. Now, Herr Grimm, Max is waiting downstairs and, I you don't mind, after the events of last night I need some help."

"Of course," he laid a hand on Jake's arm and then turned made a small bow to her, "lead on, fair lady."

Between they served breakfast to the other guests who had stayed the night at the tavern. The fight the night before was the main topic of conversation, especially as Will and Max's faces told a small part of what had happened and they answered all the questions that they were asked as vaguely as they could with "It looks a lot worse than it feels" and "it was just a case of mistaken identity." But eventually someone asked about the young man who had been sitting by the fire that had lent them a hand during the fight, he wasn't at breakfast, did they know what had happened to him? Their response was that he had suffered some cracked ribs during the fight and was resting upstairs.

For some reason Will didn't want them to know that Jake was his brother and that he was so ill. He didn't want their sympathy or their looks that said he should have been a proper brother and taken more care of Jake, protected him from harm. He knew that already. They would realise in time that Max was coming and go from Jake's room, but he would deal with that when the time came, and by then hopefully Jake would be well on the road to recovery. They cleared up the breakfast things and the guests either returned to their rooms or went about their business.

It was then that he noticed that Max was no longer with them and realising that he must be checking on Jake. He found his feet on the stairs and then he was entering the room. Max had rolled down the covers to leave Jake's torso uncovered.

"Good timing, as ever, Will. Come here, I need you to support him. I have to check the wound."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I hope. But I need to sure there is no infection. The knife was sharp, but it still may have taken some fibres into the wound and they could have festered."

Soon Jake was propped against Will and Max was slowly unwinding the bandages that covered his torso. Will looked at his sleeping brother as he rested against his chest and he ran his fingers through Jake's hair, feeling its softness. He hadn't been this close to his brother in years and he became aware of a familiar scent. It rose above the smells of the sickroom and banished the images of that were forming in Wills mind, images from years ago, images of pain and grief and of a family that were about to be torn apart. It was Jake's scent, the smell that was the essence of him and brought back even older memories, memories of three children playing, laughing, and of struggling to carry home a younger brother who had driven them to distraction and himself to exhaustion with his childish enthusiasms and was now sleeping safely in his brother's arms with a smile on his face. A younger brother whose favourite question had been "Why?" and answer, "Because Will said so…" Will buried his face in Jake's hair and breathed him in. At that moment he knew that he wanted and needed his brother back in his life.

"It's all right Jake," he whispered to his brother "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here. All you have to go is get well."

Max who had heard Will's whispered words smiled to himself. Those words were the best medicine that the Jake could possible get. He gently eased the cloth from the wound in Jake's side. It was still ugly and red and the stitched could clearly be seen, but there was no puss or any other sign of infection. He breathed a sigh of relief and applied more of the medicinal paste before re-bandaging Jake's side. Will then lowered him back down and recovered him. During all that had happened to him since the day before Jake had shown no sign of waking.

"There's no sign of infection, which is good."

"If there's no infection, why isn't he awake? It's been too long!"

"These things take their own time. You just have to patient."

Will spent the rest of the day at his brother's side, reading Jake's book. He had discovered that the stories sounded better if he read them out loud and he hoped that Jake might enjoy it. But the more he read the more he realised that Jake was obviously not the only one who believed in the tales that he recounted. In fact, there seemed to be an undercurrent of very similar tales all over Germany But there was no way that they could all be real, if they were then Germany would have a witch in every forest and somebody would have noticed! But, still he wondered what people might give to be rid of their so-called witches and faeries. But his thoughts were interrupted when Jake gave a soft cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jake had been floating in a world of darkness. It had wrapped him in a warm and comforting blanket, locking out all of the thoughts that he didn't want to have. He had been sat in the tavern after the fight when Will had suddenly grimaced and touched the back of his head, fear had flared in his heart, but Max had looked at Will's head and didn't seem concerned so, he decided, it must be all right and nothing for him to worry about. It was then that he had become aware that although he could see Will, Katia and Max talking he couldn't actually hear what they were saying and that the numbness in his side had now grown to cover most of his body. He found that he could no longer fight the drowsiness that was overcoming him and he sank into a state full of memories and familiar faces, Ma, Papa and Lotte were all there, along with Will. But as he watched their smiling faces turned to masks of death and he saw each of them in their coffins and he was scared that an image of Will would soon join them. Thankfully, these images were rapidly replaced by a welcome darkness. This had become his entire world and somewhere he would happily have stayed.

But that was not to be. Little by little the darkness was slipping away from him and he reluctantly become aware of the world around him. He became aware of a softness that supported him; he tried to move, only to find that something was restraining him. Whilst his mind tried to deal with these confusing things had became aware of a voice. The voice was saying something that he found very familiar and it came to him that it was one of the stories he had written. He then realised that the voice sounded very familiar as well, in fact it sounded like Will, but for the life of him he couldn't think why Will would be reading one of his stories. What was Will doing with his book? It was all very confusing.

He needed to get his thoughts in some sort of order to understand all these things that were confusing him. So he tried to take a deep breath, but his lungs didn't seem to want to co-operate, actually all his muscles seemed to be heavy and weak and when he finally did get them to react the result was an agonising pain that shot through his body and made him cry out. Then the voice was talking to him.

"Jake! Jake, can you hear me? You've been hurt. You mustn't try to move." The voice definitely sounded like Will.

"Will?" his voice was barley more than a hoarse whisper.

"Yes, Jake. It's me. You must keep still." Jake thought that was funny, he felt so weak that he doubted he could move if his life depended on it. He tried to smile, but wasn't sure whether or not his muscles actually moved.

Jake had always been a person who thrived on information, needing to know and understand what was going on around him. And although he had got feeling back into his body and he could hear what was going on around him the fact that he couldn't see was starting to annoy him. He concentrated on getting his eyelids to lift, at first they wouldn't cooperate, but after he concentrated all he efforts into the movement they finally responded and he was staring up a rather bleary image of Will, with what appeared to be a relieved look on his face, which as he watched turned into an equally bleary smile.

"Hello," said the bleary Will.

"Hello," came his whispered response.

A stray thought passed through Jake's mind. He remembered, or at least thought he remembered that Will had asked him to leave, but at the moment he seemed happy to see him and he hoped that Will wouldn't remember he had said to him. He liked Will being happy to see him.

"Jake, I need to get Max. I want you to promise that you won't try to move while I'm gone? You have been hurt and it's important that you don't move."

"Hurt?"

"Yes, Jake. You were hurt in the fight."

"Fight?"

"Okay. Obviously a little too much information. Just promise me you won't move?"

"Anything you say, Will."

Jake's voice had faded almost to nothing and Will knew he needed to get Max. So he dashed from the room and down the stairs. By now the tavern was filling up with customers again and he had to look for several seconds before he spotted Max. Max spotted him at the same time and they met half way.

"Max, come on. It's Jake!" Max's initial concern was removed by the smile that was plaster across Will's face.

"It a certain younger brother awake, then?"

"Come and see," His smile wavered a bit, "he spoke, but his voice faced. Please come." With that Max followed Will to the room.

When they entered the room Jake lay with his eyes closed again.

"Jake?" Will touched his brother's shoulder.

Jake opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Welcome back!" said Max with a smile that matched Will's. He reached under the covers and gently took hold of Jake's wrist. He took his pulse and then laid his hand on his forehead.

"Hello," it was the same hoarse whisper.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired…and my side hurts…"

"Does it? Let me have a look then."

"But I'm not supposed to move…"

"Who told you that?"

"Will …" Jake's voice had faded again.

"Well, in that case I guess will have to wait until "doctor" Will says it's all right," he turned to Will with a smile on his face, "Will, can you get me a glass of water. Your brother's mouth must feel like a desert."

"Of course." Will grabbed a jug from a nearby table, where it had been left alongside a bowl for washing and filled a cup from the table beside Jake, he then passed it to Max who supported Jake whilst he drank. Then Max laid his head back against the pillow and sleep overtook him again.

"How is he?" Will asked after they had made Jake comfortable again.

"He was lucid, obeyed instructions and didn't vomit, so I would say he's on the mend.

But, he still has a long way to go and his underlying lack of strength is going to make his recovery slow, so he is going to be here for some time."

"I think I can cope with that."

"Good. Now, I think it's best if we leave Jake to get some sleep, so why don't we go and let Katia know how he is?"

Will crossed the room and stood by his sleeping brother for a moment. Jake's chest rose and fell in rhythmic breaths, in a deep sleep. The first step on his road to recovery.

"Sleep well, little brother. I'll be back soon."

They retraced their steps back to the bar and found Katia waiting for them. With a smile on his face Will told her of Jake's continuing recovery and he could almost see it in her eyes as she started to plan what she could prepare to tempt Jake and put some flesh onto his bones.

"Does this mean you have made your decision?"

"Yes. I think it's time I got to know Jake again. He's change quite a bit since the last time we were together"

"And so have you, no doubt. Especially in the last day or so."

"Right again. When exactly did you get to know me so well?"

"The first time you walked in here."

--

For the next few weeks all Jake seemed to do was sleep, eat and excrete and have his side checked. But that was all right with him, Jake was getting better. He spent his days helping Max take care of his brother and Katia with the tavern, and his nights watching over Jake and reading from his book. And through the book, he found himself getting to know Jake a little better. But there was one thing about the stories that worried him; they all had happy endings. Happy endings that were achieved by magic in some form and he knew that in real life there were few happy endings and none had anything to do with magic. Somehow he had to convince Jake that magic wasn't real and couldn't solve his problems. But there would be time for that in the future.

As time went on and the wound in his side began to heal, Jake spent more and more time awake and they had time to talk. At first he did all the talking, Jake would just listen and add the odd word when prompted; he seemed to be happy just letting him do all the talking. It wasn't until he brought up the subject of one of the stories that he had read in the book that Jake began to enter the conversation and, to his surprise, his discovered that he was beginning to like his brother. He turned out to be intelligent, imaginative, and so full of ideas and enthusiasm that he couldn't help but smile.

"Jake, what exactly is this?" Will held up something and Jake squinted trying to make his bleary vision clearer.

"Oh, sorry. Here, let me help you." The object swam into focus as Will slipped his glasses onto his face.

"It's my rabbit's foot. It's lucky."

"So you wear the limb of a dead animal around your neck because you think it's lucky? Who for, certainly not the rabbit!"

"But it didn't die."

"It didn't? Do you think that there is a rabbit out there somewhere hopping around with a wooden leg?"

"No, it has crutches."

"Crutches!"

"Yes, I've seen it."

"I don't know what you have seen, Jake. But I think that I need to have a word with Max about what exactly he is giving you, because I think you are getting too much of it!"

Max was talking to Katia when Will found him.

Will, it's rabbit stew for tonight, do you know if Jake's likes rabbit? Asked Katia.

"Only if it has crutches!" Will ignored the stare he got from her and turned his attention to Max. "What are you giving Jake? He seems to be having hallucinations. I thought that you said he was getting better."

"Will, calm down and tell me all about it."

After he had finished Max sat there and considered what he had said.

"Rabbit's on crutches, eh?"

"Yes. What do you think is wrong with him?" Max noted the look of concern on Will's face

"Katia, I think we all need a drink."

Why, thought Will, was what he had to say going to be that bad?

When they each had a drink in front of them, Max raised his glass.

"To a day I never thought would come." Will and Katia just looked at him, not raising their glasses. "Will, Jake is conning you and you fell for it. But I have to admire his creative imagination, rabbits on crutches." Max began to laugh.

Will couldn't decide whether to angry with his brother for fooling him or happy that Jake had recovered enough to be able to come up with the con. So he decided to stay down in the bar when Katia took Jake his food up, merely sending Jake a message that he was too busy looking for the rabbit's crutches to see him. He spent the night helping Katia, having a drink or two and answering questions from the regulars, who had discovered the truth about Jake. It wasn't until much later that Will finally climbed the stairs.

"Jake…Jake…" called Will as he entered his brother's room. But he had fallen asleep again, "Oh Jake…you know that you shouldn't sleep in those, you'll just end up braking them." He reached out and removed his brother's glasses and placed them on the table by his bed. Beside them he laid something that he had made as he sat in the bar, two pieces of wood fashioned into a crutch, and just the right size for a rabbit.

--

Jake was sat up in bed, supported by pillows and cushions, eating his midday meal when

Max entered.

"And how is the patient today?"

"He's trying to eat Katia out of business, as far as I can see," replied Will.

Jake just looked embarrassed.

"Jake, I was joking! You know Katia's not going to stop feeding you until she had put some meat on your bones."

"And you do need the strength to continue with your recovery," added Max, "speaking of which do you feel up to a little exercise?"

"You mean I can get up?" Jake's voice was full of excitement.

Since he had woken to find Will watching over him Jake hadn't quite been able to believe what was happening. Will was actually spending time with him and he seemed to like it, and for a while Jake had been happy enough to just listen as Will talked, just enjoying having him there. It felt like he had his brother back again after all these years. Then Will mentioned one of his stories and Jake realised that he must have been reading his book and he feared that everything he had gained was going to melt away and he would be back to where he was before, only this time with added bonus of having to fight he way back from illness. But Will had seemed genuinely interested in the story he had written and before he could stop himself Jake found himself telling Will all about the folktales he had heard that inspired the story he had written and then about his studies at the university and his travels and he had even seen Will smile! It made the pain he was in every time he tried to move worthwhile.

Max had regularly checked his side and each time had said that it was healing nicely and, indeed, the pain in his side had gradually decreased until one day Max had Will support him as he removed the stitches and told him to rest. But, by now he had grown bored of just lying in bed and the idea of finally being able to get out of it was a dream come true.

"As long as we are careful, I can't see it causing any problems. Will…"

Jake removed the covers, adjusted his nightshirt and, carefully placing his feet on the floor, sat on the edge of the bed. He could feel the cool of the floorboard against his souls of his feet and then, with Will and Max supporting him, he pushed up and then he was standing. He felt himself sway slightly, immediately followed by a tightening of their grip by Will and Max as they steadied him.

"It's all right, Jake, " Max's voice sounded in his ear, "It's been a while since you last used your leg muscles. Just let your body get used to being upright again and then we can take step or two."

Jake took a deep breath, held it and then let it out slowly. He glanced at his brother, smiled and then took a step. His body responded, taking his weight and there was no pain in his side. He felt Will and Max relax their grip a little. He took another step and then another, he could feel them coming with him, supporting and guiding him. He could see the fireplace ahead of him and he decided he was going to reach it.

"Jake," Max's voice was again in his ear, "that's enough for today."

"No, just to the fireplace. I feel great and there is no pain. Just to fireplace and then I'll stop," Jake looked at Max, "please?"

"Okay."

They completed the steps to the fireplace. Will and Max removed their hands and let Jake support himself against the fireplace. He felt like he had climbed a mountain, but he had made it. He took a few breaths and then carefully turned himself around, always keeping a hand on the fireplace to steady himself, and looked at his brother and Max.

"Yes!" Jake had a look of triumph on his face and Will couldn't help but give a gently laugh

"What?" demanded Jake.

"I've never met anyone who got quite so excited as you about a fireplace, Jake."

"I don't know, Will. It is a very nice fireplace," added Max.

This was followed by laughter, which Jake completely ruined by suddenly slumping over.

"Jake!" Will cried as he caught his brother. But there was no response.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jake woke to find himself in bed again, but he couldn't remember how he got there.

"Will?"

"Jake, I'm here,"

Jake turned his head and looked at his brother who was sat in a chair at his bedside.

"How did I get back to the bed?"

"I'm sorry, Jake." Max moved into Jake's field of vision, "this is all my fault. I let you over do it and you passed out. Will carried you back to the bed."

"But I made it to the fireplace?"

"Yes, you made it to the fireplace."

"Fantastic! When can we do it again?"

"Not for a while, I'm afraid. You need to recover. And Jake, I need to ask you a favour?"

"What?"

"Don't let Katia know what happened. She'd kill us if she knew what had happened."

"All right. As long as you let me get back to the fireplace!"

"Okay. We have a deal. Will and I don't die and you get to indulge you newly found interest in fireplaces."

Max then left Jake to get some rest and he spent the rest of the day slipping in and out of sleep. Will remained in the chair by the bed, reading and keeping an eye on his brother. Katia arrived later with food for both of them and she stayed and chatted while they ate.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing has happened, has it Jake?"

"No. We have no idea what you are talking about Katia."

"Oh, so the two of you have finally decided to start acting like brothers then? Will Grimm, you may look like an angel, but I can assure you, you have never acted like one," her stare moved from Will to Jake, "and you, Jake Grimm, I thought we had an understanding. I feed you and you don't lie to me. Max is downstairs acting very furtively every time I mention your name. Now, what happened?"

"It was my fault. Max thought I was recovered enough to take a few steps. I made them let me walk as far as the fireplace," Katia looked from the bed to the fireplace, it seemed a long way to her, "it was too far. I over did it and I passed out." Jake stared at his empty plate.

"Will! How could you let him do that?"

"It wasn't his fault! Will got me back to the bed, he saved me."

Katia smiled. It was hard to stay mad at these two. She felt like their mother trying to tell them off whilst they backed each other up. Like children caught doing something they shouldn't and trying to avoid getting punished. Anyway, she was just pleased to see the two of them finally showing some brother affection for each other.

"Well, I hope that the two of you have learnt a lesson from this." She might as well continue in the mother telling off her children mode. She collected their empty dishes and left the room adding. "I'm off to let Max know that you have talked. He's a doctor! He should have had more sense."

"Max is in trouble now. I hope she doesn't decided to kill you both for it"

"What!?"

"Max said that if Katia found out what had happened she would kill you both and I don't want you to die."

"Thanks. I don't want to die either. But you're all right, she won't do anything to you."

" No, she'll just wait until I have recovered and then punishment me."

The brothers looked at each other as they wondered what punishment Katia would inflict on them and Max for this.

--

"Can I get you a drink?" they turned at the sound of Katia's voice.

"Why certainly, my beautiful hostess," responded Will, "two pints of your finest ale."

"It will be my pleasure." Katia placed two tankards in front of them, it would seem that she had forgive them after all.

Will and Max took a sip and found it wasn't quite what they were expecting.

"Water?"

"And that is all you will be getting from me for a while."

"And Jake …"

"He can't make it to the fireplace without passing out. I think that is punishment enough, don't you?" Katia moved off to serve other customers.

"The water will actually be good for us, you know."

"Max. I don't really care about that." Will took another sip of the water but it still didn't taste any better.

--

Max entered the room without knocking to the sound of running water and then he spied Will supporting Jake as he stood over a chamber pot.

"Ah, brotherly love in action!"

"We can hardly have this little piss bucket wetting the bed, now can we? It was bad enough when he was a child."

"Will!" It was embarrassing enough to still have to help doing this without his brother telling all and sundry tales from their childhood whilst he was doing it.

"Okay, okay. I admit that you only did it when you were very young and soon became quite grown up and used the chamber pot in an exemplary fashion. Unlike now."

What Will didn't add was that after his set back Jake hadn't recovered as quickly as he had hoped and the fact that he could now stand again for the short period of time it took to use the chamber pot, even if he did need Will as a support, was a big step forward again in his recovery. But this time he was going to make sure that Jake took no chances. He glanced at the bed to see Jake glaring at him, still annoyed by what he had said.

"Looks like my little brother is mad with me," he glanced at Max, "looks like I'm going to have to do something about that."

He moved towards Jake with a slightly devilish look in his eye. Jake looked at his brother.

"No…Will…No!"

"You can't get away, Jake. You might as well just accept it."

"Will…no…" Suddenly Jake collapsed into a giggling mass. He had always been ticklish and Will had used that to win most of their arguments and competitions when they were children. When he was finished Jake was laid against the pillow gasping for breath, but with a smile on his face.

"And that, Max, is why I always win our arguments."

Max stood and watched the brother's antics. He and Katia had watched the brothers relationship grow steadily over the last few weeks, as they rediscovered the bonds of love and affection that they still had of each other, despite all that they had been through, and would stand them in good stead for the future, whatever that might bring. But at the moment they seemed to be content with a bit of little brother torture.

Max approached and made his usual checks on Jake's condition and noted with some satisfaction that his brother's "attack" had had no detrimental effect on Jake, apart from his shortness of breath for a while. His pulse and breathing were good and the wound was healing nicely. All in all he concluded Jake was continuing well and soon he could consider letting him out of bed again for a while, as long as he was careful.

Over the next few weeks things settled into a routine for the brothers. Jake got on with his "job" of getting his strength back and Will went back to doing whatever it was that he did. But he came every night and whilst Katia fed them they talked about many things, except one. Will knew that they needed to speak about it, but it could wait until later, much later. In fact, as far as he was concerned they could leave it several years. He would wait until his brothers eyes stared to close, remove the book from his arms and his glasses from his face and put them safely away and then ease him under the covers. When Jake was safely asleep, he would quietly leave the room and help Katia close up the tavern for the night before returning to his own room.

--

He entered the tavern, glancing, as he went, to the seat by the fire that Jake had occupied, and then continued across the room towards the stairs and Jake's room. But suddenly he stopped mid stride and glanced back towards the fire. The seat was occupied and occupied by Jake!

"What exactly are you doing there? You should be in bed, resting. You need to get better and this isn't going to help."

"I thought it was my job to mother him?" Katia approached them both, with a tankard in her hand. Will sat opposite his brother and she place it in front of him. "He's finally beginning to put on some weight and Max thought it would be good for him to see some more of the outside world and exercise his mind a little."

Jake hadn't wanted to say anything, but stuck in the room upstairs he was going slightly crazy. He needed intellectual stimulation, needed things to make his brain work and up there, there was nothing but quiet and his own thoughts. So Max had let him come down stairs, under the strict instructions that he didn't exert himself and he had sat there all afternoon, getting to know the regular patrons of the tavern and learning of their tales. Now Will had arrived and he greeted him with a smile.

"Honestly, Will. I feel okay. I have been taking it easy and I was going a little mad stuck up in that room. Besides, this fireplace is much more interesting than the one upstairs!"

"I just want you to be careful. I just don't want you to have another relapse."

"Oh, I think that we can sure that there won't be another one of those," said Max as he came across to join them, "Jake's wound has healed well and it should only leave a thin scare, and there have been no other concerns…" He had removed the final bandages a few days previously. Although the area was still a little tender and meant that Jake now had to sleep on his side.

"May I stop you right there," cut in Will, "May I beg to differ with the "no other concerns". Jake has begun talking in his sleep!"

"Did you learn anything?"

"Yes, Max. That my little brother is totally obsessed with magic and folklore and I now get to spend my nights as well as my days in the company of witches and giants. If it doesn't stop we are never going to be able to share the same room, he is going to keep me awake! It's is going to cost a fortune!"

Jake, who had initially been distressed that he had caused Will problems with his recovery felt it fade away as he saw the humour in his brother's eyes as he spoke and a glance at Max and Katia confirmed this as they both were trying not to laugh. He even managed a smile at the revelation that he talked in his sleep, but what else was there for him to dream about? It took him a moment or two to realise what Will had said, the he wouldn't be able to stay in the same room as him because he talked in his sleep! That meant that he was planning to let Jake back into his life, didn't it? If he could foresee an occasion when they might need to share accommodation?

"… I stand corrected. There have been no other concern, apart from possible future monetary ones… which, by the way, Wilhelm, if this does become the norm for Jake, and it may not, then you will find that you will get used to it and you'll sleep through it. So it may not be the financial burden that you think it is… May I get back to my point, now?"

Will nodded.

"So as long as Katia will agree to keep him well fed I can't see a reason to keep him officially under my care any longer. Now, all I have to do is find something to take up all that spare time I will have. Any suggestions?"

"You could help me keep an eye on my little brother. He's been quite ill but the doctor says he's well on his way to a full recovery."

"An excellent idea. And seeing as I have officially got no patients around this table, anymore…Katia, I need a drink."

"Max, if I'm officially no longer your patient does that me that I am well enough to travel?" Jake's question took them all be surprise.

"Only, if you are careful and I wouldn't recommend you travelling alone. Do you need to go somewhere?"

"Jake, you don't have to leave on my account," Will was concerned that now that he was well Jake would feel that he had to leave, "I know that I asked you to leave, but that was under very different circumstances." He found that as Jake had talked about travelling that he didn't want him to leave, he had got used to having his little brother around.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's the University. They know that I have been ill, but they wont keep my position there open indefinitely. So, I really do need to get back there as soon as possible.

"Well, I would prefer it if you stayed another few days. So that I can at least try to get some more weight on you," said Katia with a smile, "and then we will have to find someone who is travelling in that direction. I think that Max's idea of you not being alone is a good one."

"And better safe than sorry?"

"Exactly, Herr Grimm."

She rose and went back to bar, but soon returned with a tray. On it was a drink for Max and food for them all. If Jake's days here were drawing to close then she was going to take any opportunity that presented itself to get another meal inside him. Max may think that he was putting on weight, but it didn't seem enough for her.

"Ah, not water this time!" She had stopped giving Max and Will water to drink some time ago. But it had become a joke between the two of them to check each tankard that she gave them, just in case.

Katia just rolled her eyes in response and let the three of them at the table. After all she had a business to run.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Katia knocked on the door and entered the room, carrying in her arms freshly laundered clothes.

"I thought that you could do with a few more things."

She had walked in on Jake earlier that day to find him packing his things and she had noticed that he had very few clothes. One set, of course, had been ruined on the night of the fight and for the next few weeks he hadn't had much need for clothes.

"I couldn't possibly take them. I will buy some when I get back to the University."

"Nonsense. My husband won't miss them and I need to do something for you before you leave." She and her husband had never had children and she had found herself mothering the young man as he recovered and now that he was leaving, it was breaking her heart.

Jake came and put his arms around her. It had been along time since he had felt as loved as he had since he met Katia and without her he doubted that he and Will would have had the chance to be reconciled.

"I'm going to miss you too. But I promise I will write, it the one thing I'm good at!" They both had a gently laugh

"Does Will know?"

"I haven't had a chance to mention it to him yet." Jake admitted.

"Jake! You can't just walk out on him."

"I know. I just don't how to tell him. I don't know how he will react. What do I do if he's happy to see me go?"

"Oh, Jake. He'll happy to see that you are well enough to go back to the life that you love, but he will not be happy to see you go. He will be as sad as the rest of us. You may not have notice, but I think that he has grown quite attached to you again over the last couple of months."

"I know and I don't want to do anything that might damage what we have gained."

"Then when you have finished your packing go and tell him. He'll understand."

--

Jake walked slowly down the stairs and looked around the bar. He spotted his brother and Max sat at the table by the fire. He walked over to them.

"And where have you been all morning, little brother?"

"Will," Jake paused and glanced at his brother, "I have found a party that is travelling in the direction of the University and they have agreed to let me travel with them. I need to get back to the University."

The look on his brother's face had made Will think that his words were going to be serious, but he hadn't thought that they would about this. Of cause, he had known that Jake wanted to leave, but he had thought they still had a few days. Actually, he had made sure they had by quietly checking on the people passing through and he had so far found none that were going in right direction. How had he missed this group?

"When are you leaving?"

"This afternoon, Will. They need to make a start."

"But you can't!"

"Why not, Will?"

"Because…" How did he tell Jake that he didn't want him to go? He had got used to having his little brother around again and wasn't sure that he wanted to loose him again so quickly. "… I'm not ready to go with you!"

"But, Will you don't have to come with me. You have a life here and I don't want you to loose that. The University isn't that far away and I promise I'll write."

"Yes, that's true. But I know you, Jake, you haven't changed that much and I know that somewhere between here and the University you'll get distracted by some tale of fairies in the woods and end up taking the long route back. You'll probably end up arriving back at the University in the same state as you arrived here…"

Jake smiled. Will was probably right. He did have a tendency to get distracted. There was always a tale or two in every village and some that just begged to be investigated further.

"So you need to be there to protect me?"

"Of course. So you are just going to have to wait until I am ready."

"And how long will that take?"

Will glanced at Katia and she held up three fingers.

"Oh, about three days, I think."

"Three days it is, then."

Jake was thrilled. Will actually wanted to go with him, even if it was because he thought that he wasn't safe on his own. They had been on good terms since his recovery and if this could continue on their way back to the university then maybe Will would remain a part of his life and he could have a family again. This was something that, although he knew he had no right to it as it was his fault that his family had been broken apart, he had missed during the years since he and Will had gone their separate ways.

--

The next three days passed in a flash. There seemed to be so much more to get done than Jake had ever imagined. Half of which he had most definitely not done when he had been preparing to leave the University, which was probably the reason why he had ended up sick in the first place. Katia also took every opportunity get more food into him, be it plate of something that he found in his room when he returned, to food that always accompanied the tankards that arrived from the bar. But he also noticed that Will was getting the same treatment and they shared a grin as they sat down on their final morning to check that they had everything arranged.

"I'm packed," remarked Will as he sat opposite his brother. He had been surprised by how little his life had come down to when he had packed it up. He had thought that he had had finally put down some roots in Arnsburg, but it had all come down to two bundles that could easily be carried by a horse.

"Me, too," replied Jake, although in reality he very little to pack and most of that had been done for when he had originally planned to leave.

"Well, then. All that remains that remain is for the two of you to share a final drink with your friends. May I propose a toast? To the Brother Grimm!" Max raised his glass and was joined by Jake, Will and Katia and then they all drank.

"It I may respond on behalf of the "Brothers Grimm", Will glanced at Jake, who nodded, "I wish to thank the both of you for all the help you have given Jake and I whilst we have been here. I can truthfully say that without you we wouldn't be here today."

"Glad I was there to help!"

"Well, I think that the two of you have time for one, final, meal before you leave."

"What! Katia, do you actually think that Jake or I have any more room?"

"Mock me at your peril, Wilhelm Grimm! I can always replace that drink of yours with water." Will took hold of his tankard to prevent it being taken from him. "But I am not going to let either of you leave with an empty stomach!"

Katia brought the food and all to soon, it seemed to Jake, it was time for them to leave. Now that it was actually happening he found that he was sad to be leaving this place and Katia and Max. Here he had known more happiness here than he had since he was a child. He had, against all the odds, won back Will's love and affection and, even more than that, Will was coming with him, at least as far as the University. And beyond that, who knew? But at least he could see a future for them now and he would everything he could to see that they never went back to way they were before.

--

Will and Max had gone to get the horses and Jake found himself alone with Katia.

"Well, Herr Grimm. You are finally leaving."

"Katia, I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For the food, the bed. And getting Will to talk to me."

"I think you did most of the work with Will."

"All I did was get myself hurt…"

"And that made him realise what it would be like to loose you." She reached up and put her arms around his shoulders. "There's something different about you, Jacob Grimm, and I have the feeling that you are going to be special, you have a purpose… Or maybe you just have that something that brings out the mothering instinct!"

"You mean I need someone to look after me?" Jake looked at her with that shy smile of his.

"One day you are going to meet a woman and that smile is going to make her fall in love with you."

"Oh, I doubt that. I'd be happy with just my job at the University and having Will around. He's the one who is going to end up with the beautiful woman."

"We'll have to wait and see about that!"

--

"Hello, you must be Pepper. My name is Will and I'm Jake's brother." Max watched as Will approached the dark horse that was tied up in the stall.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Jake said I had to introduce myself to his horse. I know its mad, but to please him…"

The horse turned its head as far as the rope would allow and snorted at Will.

"Well, it doesn't seem to have worked. I don't think that horse likes you Will."

"Nonsense. You and I are going to get along just fine, aren't we Pepper? Now lets just get this bridle and saddle on and we can go and see Jake."

Will put the saddle on Pepper's back and then moved to put the bridle on. "Ow! You ungrateful creature!"

"Told you he didn't like the look of you."

Max held Pepper as Will paid the bill. The horse looked at him and he smiled at it, but all it did was shake it's head. They started back towards the tavern, and he notices, with some amusement, that Will didn't offer to take Pepper.

"Let me look at your hand." Will's hand show the impression of horse teeth, but it hadn't broken the skin. "I don't think there is any permanent damage."

"Thank you…thank you, for saving Jake."

"I'm a doctor. It's part of my job to save my patients. But I think what you said to him was probably more important."

"You heard that?"

"Yes. Don't worry I won't tell anyone that Will Grimm cares for his younger brother. But I think that staying around and helping nurse him back to health might have given the game away."

"Or maybe I am just a very good actor?"

"I believe that. But you do realise that you are still going to have to keep an eye on him on him for a while, don't you? Make sure that he eats regularly and doesn't over do it."

"I intend to keep a close watch on him all the way back to the University. When we get there, well, there must be some opportunities there that I can make the most of."

"I'm sure that a man of your skills will be able to find something to suit him."

They both laughed. Max knew that some of his friend's methods of earning money bordered on the less than legal. But now that he had Jake with him hopefully he would keep him more respectable ways of earning a living.

By now they had arrived back at the tavern and soon had the horses packed with their belongings and they were ready for their final farewells. Will looked across at Jake as he sat on his horse, with his book and writing materials safely in the bag across his shoulders. Katia and Max stood at their side as the horses shifted their feet, as if they were anxious to be leaving.

Katia reached out and Will leant down and she embraced him. "Look after your brother. And write, I want to know how you are doing."

"Katia, I'll do the looking after, but I'll leave the writing to Jake, thank you very much."

Katia then moved to his brother's mount and he received an embrace and a kiss to his cheek, making him blush.

"Jake, I expect a letter a week."

"I promise."

And then their final good byes were said and they were passed through the town's gates and on their way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Taking Max's words to heart Will had made sure that they didn't ride too far each day and had a roof over their heads each night. But the journey back to the University did provide Will with a number of revelations. Max had been wrong about Jake's talking in his sleep, it had continued, and become the background to each nights sleep - so he had been right about Will getting used to it. But the biggest revelation, by far, was Jake when he was drunk. He lost his inhibitions, became more social and outgoing. At first Will had found it amusing, to see the quiet, unassuming brother he had been getting to know again making drunken vows of undying love to the woman who served them. They, in their turn, were used to such words and laughed them off, and even helped to get their "suitor" to bed. That was until Jake chose the wrong woman and her husband, at her side, did not find his words amusing. Will intervened.

"Forgive him. He can't handle his ale! See it as a compliment; you do have a very beautiful wife. Who I am sure would never dream of looking at another man."

He dragged Jake off to their room before the man could read anything into what he had said.

"Jake, you can't do that!" Will was close to laughing.

"Why not?"

"Because, my little brother…" Will was suddenly very serious, "there can be repercussions…"

"Oh, I won't do it again." And with that Jake, suddenly overbalanced and sat down on his bed.

The seriousness of his brother's words combined with the fact that he was quite clearly drunk made Will laugh out loud. He came and sat by his brother and put his arm around him.

"Jacob Grimm, what I am going to do with you?"

"You'll work something out, you are my big brother," Jake leant his head against Will's shoulder and went to sleep.

Will put Jake to bed and then sat and stared at him. Could he really look after his brother, protect him? Was he asking too much of himself? He was used to being on his own, doing what he wanted when he wanted. But now he would also have to consider Jake. His past discretions had already nearly cost Jake his life. Jake had reawakened memories of their past, before their sisters death, which were good, but were they enough to keep them together? Or would their differences drive them apart again? He would stay with Jake as far as the University, where he would be safe again. Beyond that, he wasn't sure. He would sleep on it and make a decision in the morning.

--

"I was more than a little drunk last night, and if I said anything that I shouldn't I can only offer my sincere apologies."

"It was nothing that I hadn't heard before and I took no notice of it, even from one as handsome as you, Herr Grimm," replied the serving girl "But I think that Herr Klein might have other ideas – his wife is not THAT beautiful."

"Beauty, as they say, is in the eye of the beholder. Although I must admit my brother's eyesight was not that good last night, with or without his glasses!"

The girl laughed, "The other Herr Grimm! Good morning to you sir. Please sit and will bring you breakfast.

They sat a nearby table and the girl returned with their meal. As they ate Jake told Will about his life at the University.

"We should have you back there by the end of today," said Will.

"I know. I'll be glad to be back again."

"And you won't need me around anymore, will you?"

"Oh, I thought that you might be able to find some work there. In Arnsberg you seemed to be able to turn your hand to just about everything."

"It will depend on what I can find. But whatever happens we'll stay in touch, so you won't be completely rid of me."

"If you think that would be best, Will."

Will had been thinking and maybe a longer distance relationship with Jake would be better. With Jake based at the University he would always know where he was and he could have more of the life he was used to, coming and going from Jake's life as he wished. And if their relationship got better then he could consider something more permanent in Kassel. He needed to see what Jake's reaction to this would be, and from what he had said he had no opposition to it. So he could now leave Jake without any feelings of guilt. He might even go back to Arnsberg.

"That's it sorted out then. We'll get you settled down again and then I can go and see what's out there."

Jake did not reply. The finished their meal, paid the bill and were soon on their way. They had no problems with the rest of the journey and the sun was setting as Jake directed them to the stables owned by the University.

"Herr Grimm! It is a pleasure to see you return, Sir," Jake was greeted by the stable boy.

"Good to see you to, Joseph. Have I missed much?"

"Lots Professor, but you are sure to find out in due time!" Will turned to see a man walking into the stables.

"Franz!" Will watched as his brother approached the man, greeted him warmly and spent the next few minutes talking together. But then Jake turned back to his brother and the horses. "Franz, may I introduce to my brother, Will."

"So you are the mysterious brother, then. We were all beginning to believe that he had made you up!"

"I'm pleased to meet you, Franz. Professor?"

"Just a nickname. We all thought that Jake was on his way to being the University's youngest ever professor. His decision to leave came as quite a shock," the man came forward and they shook hands. "He was away a lot longer than he originally planned and there was a rumour that he was sick, is it true?"

"Franz, I'm stood over here! Yes, I have been ill, but thanks to Will I'm better…and back."

"That's all right, my friend. I was just wondering what the chances of getting your room were?"

"Very funny! The answer is not a chance! Joseph, would take care of Pepper and my brother's horse and tell him I will be down to see him in the morning."

"Very good, sir. He will be in his usual stall." They watched as the boy led the horses away.

"Will, I think you should come and see this room that Franz coverts so much, and Franz, I will see you later."

"Usual place?"

"Of course."

The three of them left the stables, Jake leading the way. They walked across the square, Will and Franz regarding each other. Will had the feeling that Franz would be having a chat with him later, but he was ready for that. He hadn't been the best brother in the world, he knew that, and he wasn't sure that he was going to be again in the future. But, for the present, at least, he was going to be there until Jake was settled back into his life here and he felt it was safe to leave him. With a wave Franz took the road that led out of the square whilst Jake led him to the left, following a path that snaked through the buildings.

"Herr Grimm, it is good to see you again. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming back and that we were paying you for nothing."

"Herr Wallem, I was going to come and see you after I had put our things in my room. I was unfortunately delayed in my travels, as you know from my letter…"

"Ah, yes, Herr Grimm. Your "accident", you weren't very specific about the details. This I assume is the brother you mentioned in your letter?" He indicated Will.

"Yes, Herr Wallem. Wilhelm Grimm, a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, yes. Well, Herr Grimm I need to see you in my office at your earliest convenience to discuss your work here…"

"What about my work here, Herr Wallem?"

"…that is a matter to be discussed in private." With that he walked off.

"Jake, I don't think he likes you very much. Who is he?"

"The head of my Department. I really should go and see him soon, it must be important."

"But first I think we should get you settled in to your room. We have been travelling all day and I don't know about you, but I feeling tired."

"And you think that I need to rest after the journey?"

"As the responsible older brother it is my duty to take appropriate care of you, and you wouldn't want anyone you write to thinking I am slacking in my duties, would you? Now show me where this room of yours is."

Jake smiled and led Will to his old room, located in the one of the buildings owned by the University. News of their arrival must have spread, as when they arrived there was already a fire in the hearth. Jake's room surprised Will, although he wasn't sure why. He had known that Jake had become a scholar from his previous visits, but he hadn't thought was that actually meant until now. An entire wall of the room was covered with shelves and those were full of books. It was more books than Will had seen in his entire life.

"Jacob, did you rob a library for these?"

"Not quite. I have been collecting books on folklore and magic since before I came here. I suppose that I do have quite a few by now."

"Yes, you do. But they can't all by about folklore?"

"Will," Jake reached out and took down a book from the shelves, "each country has it's own set of tales and folklore. I've got books from all over Europe and even one or two from further a field. The one thing I have found is that although each story is different, the same themes run through many of them. There must be some sort of connection between them; they must have come from a common source…but what that is I can't tell yet. That was why I decided to leave the University and collect the German tales in the villages. To see if I could find that source."

"And did you?" despite himself Will found that he was being drawn into what his brother said. Even though he knew if would eventually have something to do with magic. He would just have to try to hold his temper.

"Not yet. But I will. I will find the proof that magic is real." The moment the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. He looked at his brother, who was looking at him.

"And if you never find it, what then?"

"I will at least have made a record of the stories I have heard and kept them safe, so that they won't die out."

"Now that is something I agree with. Someone needs to collect all those old tales and I can't think of a better person than you. I do still remember the stories that Papa used to tell us as we sat round the fire on cold winter evenings – and I still remember a certain somebody clinging to me because he was scared!"

"But you were never scared."

"I always knew that they couldn't be true. They were just told to teach us to behave."

"And I always thought that they were true. I suppose that sums us up, doesn't it Will?"

"Yes, I think it does. But that doesn't mean that, if we don't try, we can't get along."

"I'll try." Jake knew that his life long belief in magic and it's consequences all though years ago would always be a barrier between him and his brother. But if he remembered not to get too enthusiastic about each new tale around his brother, then maybe they could agree to disagree.

"Good. Now lets get you unpacked."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They unpacked Jake's possessions and then he left for his meeting with Herr Wallem. He gave Will direction to a local tavern where he could get a room and said he would meet him there later. But Will decided to stay and have a look around his brother's room. It wasn't really going through his brother's things; it was more a case of getting to know him a little better. So far, he decided, things were going just fine. Jake seemed to have fitted back in, he had just gone for a meeting where he would be able to explain his absence, and they could get Max to confirm Jake's illness if they needed to, and he had a friend in Franz who he could probably be left with, once they had had their little chat. So all in all it seemed that he could easily leave Jake after a couple of weeks, safe in the knowledge that he was secure and protected here. He glanced around the room and then went to examine books on the shelves. Jake was right, there were books about folklore from most of the countries in Europe, he even had some in their original languages and he wondered if Jake could read them. He took a few down, took them over to the desk and sat down. He flicked through their pages; of the ones that he could read he did notice that there were similarities in the stories and in the illustrations of those that he couldn't read. But couldn't the people who wrote them have altered them to ensure the books sold? He looked up from the books and his eyes were drawn to another row of books that ran along the wall at the back of Jake's desk. Three of them were just like the one that Jake carried in his bag, now safely hung over the end of the bed. He picked one up and looked at it. He recognised it, their mother had shown it to him before she had given Jake as a gift when he first left for university. If was full of Jake's flowing writing and seemed to be filled with notes and stories just like the one he had read as he watched over Jake. His eye was drawn to another of these books, very similar, but older than the rest and he drew that one out as well.

This book was very familiar and he felt his hand shake as he opened the front cover. Property of Jacob Ludwig Carl Grimm was written on the first page in a child's hand. This was the book that their father had given Jake when they were children. This was the book that he used to collect his first stories that had started his obsession. Will continued to slowly turning the pages, watching their childhood years unfold before his eyes until he came to the year that their father had died and everything had begun to change for their family. He noticed that the stories changed. Before then it was just a collection of childish things, what they had done, things that Jake had found and the times when he had actually beaten Will at something, but after that they became more focused on tales of folklore and magic. Will even recognised some of them as one that their father had told them. All copied down with care and illustrated with childish drawings and these continued until THAT year, the year that their sister died and then something new was again introduced into the book. Will turned a page to find the words

"Once upon a time…"

It was a story of Jake's, it was the first he had seen in the book and must have been the first one that Jake had written. He had read the stories in the book that Jake carried with him and, apart the magic, he had enjoyed them and thought that he brother showed some talent as a writer. So he was interested to see where they all began and if he was a little late meeting his brother he was sure that Jake could be trusted on his own in the tavern, for a little while at least. He settled himself down and began to read. But the more he read the more concern began to grow. It was a story of a young man who was tricked into selling the family cow for some beans. But the beans turned out to be magic and they grew into a beanstalk that the young man climbed to find a magical world. There he found a goose that could lay golden eggs and he retuned with it, defeating a giant that tried to kill him, and saved his family.

Will was in shock, he couldn't believe what he had just read. His brother had turned the worst event in their lives into a story with a happy ending! But, what was worse was that Jake had described his "hero" and it was unmistakably him, Will. Why had he done it? Suddenly he needed to be out of Jake's room and away from anything connected with his studies. He needed time to think. So he had gathered up his things made his way to the tavern that Jake had suggested. There he got a room, a table and a drink and then began to wait for this brother.

The story he had just read had changed everything. Was that how he truly saw what had happened to their sister, as something that could be made better by rewriting it and giving it a "happy ending"? Was anything Jake had said to him Hartsburg true?

He couldn't deny the events that happened, but could Jake have exploited them to his own ends? Could everything he had thought about his brother be wrong? It would mean that Jake was deceiving him. That didn't match with the memories he had of his brother, but who knew what those years of grief and guilt and being here, studying all those tales of magic, had done to his brother's mind? Was Jake mad?

"Good Evening, the older Herr Grimm. Do you mind if I join you?" asked Franz

"No, please do. I am just waiting for Jake, he had a meeting with Herr Wellam."

"What actually happened to him?" he said in a quiet voice. Will considered him. "Look, Will. Jake's my friend. He has been here a few years now and in all that time you have never paid a visit. I really did think that he made up his brother to fit in better here. If you don't intend to stay for long I want to know so that if he needs any help…I'm here."

"I am Jake's older brother. Jake was ill, but now he's recovered and I came back with him. I am going to stay until he is settled back into his life here. Beyond that I haven't decided. It will depend on a number of things."

"Oh well, that clears everything up, doesn't it."

"I need to speak to Jake about something and he said to meet him here. Now, if you will excuse me, I just want a quiet drink and to wait for my brother."

Franz left Will and took a seat at another table and they both waited. Will waiting for Jake and Franz watching Will.

--

"He's been a while, don't you think?"

Will took his watch from his pocket and checked it. "Jake never was that punctual when he was younger and he doesn't seem to have changed."

"He might not be punctual, but Wellam never kept anyone longer than he needed to. I gave the meeting an hour at most and even if you allow time for Jake's coming and going, he's been too long."

"And you think that I should go and look for him?"

"It would be the brotherly thing to do! I'm going." Franz turned and walked toward the door.

"Wait!" Will called after Franz, and then followed him, "You're right. If I have learnt anything about my brother, it is that he can get himself into trouble. Let's go and find him."

They made their way back to the Jake's room, keeping an eye out for him as they went. Will expecting at each corner to see his brother coming towards them, full of apologies and excuses that he had been distracted. Franz was right, Jake had been too long and there was one explanation for that that Will feared. When they reached the room Will's worst fears were confirmed. Jake was slumped over on the bed.

"Damn it!" said Will under his breath, "Franz, get his feet. We need to lay him flat on the bed." Will laid Jake's head down, with the pillow to support it. He reached down, took Jake's hand and checked his pulse. It was strong.

"He's all right. He's just fainted."

He then went over to the washstand, poured water from the jug into a bowl and took a cloth. He passed the bowl to Franz, who was sat on the edge of the Jake's bed, removed Jake's glasses and then dipped the cloth into the water and began to gently wipe Jake's face.

"Come on, Jake. Wake up." He said softly to his brother. He wished Max was here. He would have smelling salts or something else that would help revive Jake.

"You look like you have done that before," said Franz as he watched Will work.

"There was a time when I thought he might not survive…" Will dipped the cloth back in the water and continued to wipe Jake's face, "Jake, it's time to wake up."

Will continued to wipe his brother's face as Franz sat beside them, an anxious look on his face. Then Jake moved, his eyelids fluttered and then they opened and he looked up at Will.

"Awake at last."

"Will, I…"

"Franz, would you fill a mug with water for me, please." Will then supported Jake as he held the mug to his lips, "It's water, Jake. Take a few sips." He watched as Jake drank and then he moved and laid his brother's head on the pillow, "Now you, lay there and keep still."

But Jake had other ideas. He struggled to rise, fighting against Will's hands as he tried to stop him. "I'm all right, Will. I just got a bit dizzy. Let me sit up. I have something to say to you."

"You got more than a bit dizzy. But if you promise that you will do nothing more than just sit there…"

"I will."

Will helped his brother rise and arrange the pillows to help support him. He passed him his glasses and watched as he put them on. Jake was very pale, but otherwise he seemed to be all right.

--

"Max would be proud of you," said Jake with a smile.

"Well, I have had some practice, lately," replied his brother.

Jake had sat quietly for the last couple of hours whilst Will and Franz had fussed around him. But now he felt that that he had spent enough time resting and sipping water and he was quite ready to get up. So he did just that.

"I'm all right, Will. You can stop looking at me like that," he said to his brother who was stood looking at him from the other side of room, as if undecided where or not to go and help him back into bed.

"Have you rediscovered your fascination for fireplaces?"

"Yes. Especially the one in the tavern I was telling you about."

,

"I don't know," added Franz, "if he's that interested maybe we should let him see it. As long has he promises not to get too excited about it."

"I do. I promise that I will find it fascinating, but not exciting."

Whilst Jake had been recovering Will had told Franz about his illness and now had an ally in looking after his brother. They looked at each other and then at Jake. He had promised, so Jake found himself sat at the table in the tavern, with a view of the fireplace, and with Will at one side and Franz at the other to make sure he didn't do anything he shouldn't. After they had eaten Jake told them of his meeting with Herr Wellam.

--

Jake had left Will in his room and hurried to Herr Wellam's office. Their conversation earlier had indicated that there was something serious to be discussed and he wondered what it could be. He knew that he was regarded as a good scholar, even though his chosen area of study and some of the conclusions he had reached were regarded as rather eccentric. It had been to provide more substantial evidence for his conclusions that he had decided to leave the University, but he had kept the University fully informed of his recovery and returned as soon as he was able, so he couldn't see there being a problem with that. It was probably something to do with costs that he had incurred whilst he had been away or something like that, so he wasn't that worried; just curious as to why it couldn't wait.

"Good afternoon, Herr Grimm. Thank you for responding to my request for a meeting so promptly. Please take a seat."

"Good afternoon, Herr Wellam," Jake sat, "You said we had to speak about my work at the University?"

He lifted several sheets of paper from his desk and showed them to Jake, they were the letters he had sent to the University during his recovery. "You were good enough to keep us well informed during the recovery, which I wish to thank you for. But I am afraid that I do have a few questions that I have been asked to put to you."

"What questions would they be, Herr Wellam?"

"You mention your brother in these letters."

"Yes, Will helped with my recovery and he accompanied me when I returned. You met him when you asked for our meeting."

"Ah, yes. Well, you see, it is about your brother that I need to ask the questions."

"About Will?"

"Yes. When we received your first letter and you mentioned your brother I have to confess that it came as somewhat of a surprise. I had never heard you mention your brother before and I checked with several of my colleagues and they too were unaware that you had any living relatives…"

"Herr Wellam, I can explain that. Will and I had a falling out a number of years ago and we weren't in contact with each other until I had my accident."

"Yes, Herr Grimm, I appreciate that. But I felt it was my duty to University to make some further enquiries into your brother."

"Enquiries?" Jake didn't like the sound of this. He had a feeling that there were things about Will's past that he hadn't told him.

"Yes. It came as a surprise what the results of those enquiries were. It would seem that your brother's name is quite well known in certain circles. It would seem that your brother is a conman and womaniser."

"Herr Wallem, I don't know what to say. I swear I had no idea about any of this. My brother told he was a lawyer."

"I do believe he started out as an assistant to a lawyer, a certain Herr Hauptman. But there were problems, shall we say, with Frau Hauptman and your brother had to leave. After that it seems he did some things that might not be considered respectable by some people and certainly not something that the University would wish to associate itself with."

"Herr Wallem, I can assure you that whilst he is here my brothers conduct will be exemplary. He will not involve himself in anything that the University would not see fit." Jake was beginning to feel very nervous, where was Herr Wallem going with all this?

"I appreciate your assurances, Herr Grimm. But you must see from the University's point of view. You suddenly go off to do "research" which you have never done before. Then you have your "accident" and are saved by your brother, a man who it turns out is known for conning people, and quite possibly organisations, such as this University. I must ask you, Herr Grimm, what were you and your brother doing whilst you were away?"

"I can assure, Herr Wallem. I had an accident and was, indeed, quite ill. I can provide a letter from the doctor that treated me if you require. My brother helped nurse me back to health and accompanied me back. I was never involved in any of his schemes and would never be. My life and work are here, at the University, and I would never do anything to endanger that."

"Herr Grimm, your area of study is, to say the least, an unusual one and some of your conclusion have been equally unusual. Several of my colleagues over the years have expressed doubts about its credibility. It has only been through your excellent scholarship

and MY expressions of support for you that you have been allowed to continue. But now, times are changing, the University must look to the future and move forward if it is to survive and, with your association with a man of your brother's reputation I find that I can no longer support you in your studies here."

"Which means what? I will have to find a way another way to fund my studies here?"

"No, Herr Grimm. I am afraid that it means that you are no longer welcome at the University. You have a week to sort out your affairs and then you must vacate your rooms and all your University privileges will be revoked. Good day, Herr Grimm."

"Thank you, Herr Wallem. I will make the necessary arrangement. Good day to you to."

With that Jake left the office and made his way outside. There he leant against the wall, taking several deep breaths as he tried to calm his thoughts. His life at the University was over; he was no longer a scholar. He needed to talk to Will; he would be able to think of a way out of this. He would speak to Herr Wallem and clear everything up. There was still a chance, he had to find Will.

Jake reached his room, only to find it empty. Will must have gone to the tavern to meet him there. He was just about to leave when he noticed that the books that he kept his notes and other things in had been disturbed, it would seem that Will could be as curious as him at times. He smiled and went to return the books to their proper place when he noticed which of the books lay open on top. It was his first book, the one that had been given to him by their father, when he a first recognised his younger son's passion for writing, first just the things that interested him and later the stories that their father had told them, he had even done his own illustrations. But the page that it stood open at wasn't one of those stories, it was another one entirely, it was the first story that he had written, based on some of the tales he had heard and some of the events in his life. It had been written when he had been forced to change everything he knew and it had been his way of putting things in order, rewriting his history so he could go on, even if it was all lies. The story had not been written to others to see, especially not Will. He knew he should have destroyed the story, but he couldn't bring himself to tear the pages out, the book was the only thing that he had that had come from his father. So he had closed the book, opened others and forgot about it, until now.

Will had seen it and he hadn't waited to ask him about it. He and all his things were gone and he doubted he would see Will again, let alone get him talk to Herr Wellam for him. His life at the University was finished and he had nowhere to go. Jake sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Suddenly his breath seemed to catch in throat, he looked up and the room began to swim around him…and the next thing he heard was Will telling him to wake up.

What Jake actually said was that after the meeting he went back to his room to find that Will had gone, then the room had started to spin and he had passed out. But the look he gave Will made him sure that Jake knew he and seen and read the story. But what actually mattered now was the fact that Jake's life here looked like it was coming to an end and Will would not be able to leave him as he had intended, so he would have to come up with some other solution.

"So lets all put our heads together and see if we can come up with a way for Jake to stay at the University," said Franz.

"Not tonight," said Will, "Jake has most definitely had enough excitement for one day and I think we could all use a good night's sleep. So lets think about the situation and meet here for breakfast tomorrow. How about 8.30?"

"I think it's a good enough cause for me to make it that early," replied Franz "Jake, do you need any company back to your room?"

"That's all right, Franz. I want to make sure Jake gets back tonight."

"I'll see the two of you in the morning then, good night." Franz left them alone.

Jake and Will left the tavern, Will had asked for the meal to be put on his bill, and walked back to Jake's room in silence. Jake not wanting to meet his brother's eye during the walk and Will staring resolutely ahead. When they arrived Will sat Jake on the bed, closed the shutters and lit the lamps. He turned and looked at Jake.

"It's time you were in bed."

"Will, I …"

"Not now, Jake. You have a hard day and need to rest."

"Yes, Will." Jake got ready for bed; whilst his brother checked that he would have everything he needed for the night and collected spare pillows and blankets from a cupboard. "Will?"

"I'm staying the night. I want to make sure that you are all right."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I've slept on a few floors in my time, Jake."

"Are you sure you don't want the bed, Will?"

"No, Jake. Just get some sleep, good night," Jake wasn't sure, but he thought that he heard some amusement in Will's voice.

So they both settled down for the night and soon the only sound that could be heard was the brothers' breathing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jake found that he couldn't sleep. He stared into the blackness; the only sound was his brother's breathing. He listened to it for some time and then he spoke.

"You weren't meant to read the story, Will. No one was ever meant to read it. Papa and Lotte were dead and you had left, saying that you never wanted to see me again. I wrote it for me, to give me comfort and the courage to move on. Will, I needed to be able to start again, here at the University. Ma understood that, that's why she gave me the book. New book, new start. I know I should have destroyed it, but it was in Papa's book, Will and I couldn't damage that. I'm sorry, Will, you have to believe that. If you want to leave in the morning, just go, Franz will help me find something else to do. But do me one favour, please, keep in touch with Katia or Max…"

There was no response from Will, only the sound of his breathing. Was he asleep? It was probably better if he was, Jake decided. He felt tears sting his eyes and he let them come. It had been a long time since he had cried for what happened all those years ago, and what had happened since. But it seemed appropriate for him to alone in the dark, crying, for the sins of his past. Suddenly he heard a movement in the dark and he was pushed out of the way as someone sat on the bed and then put their arms around him and he heard a familiar voice.

"Hush, now Jake. There's no need to cry anymore."

Will had always been the one to comfort his younger sister and brother when they were upset. Often their mother would wake to find one or sometimes two empty beds and all three of them huddled together after nightmares had struck. He saw no reason to change that now, but he did have a question.

"Why me, Jake? Why make the hero me?"

"Because you are, you always were."

"What?"

"My hero."

"Wilhelm Grimm, no, Wilhelm Carl Grimm: Hero," the idea amused him, but if Jake was asking him to take that role, who was he to refuse? As the saying went, if the cap fits… "I must say that it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He laughed gently, "Tears stopped? Good, now get some sleep, we have things to plan in the morning." He let go of Jake and returned to his own "bed".

"But, Will…about the story."

"Jake, it's just that, a story. Written some time ago. We have both changed since then and if I can't forgive you for a story, what kind of brother am I? But if you do ever write a story that DOESN'T include magic please feel free to use me as your hero. NOW GO TO SLEEP!"

Will heard Jake settle and soon he began to murmur and Will knew he had fallen asleep. So he stretched out and let Jake's words lull him to sleep and dreams of his heroic adventures.

--

Will woke next morning to find one thing missing from Jake's room, Jake. He went to the door and checked the corridor, but there was no sign of his brother. Jake's bag, with his book inside, was still in place, so he hadn't gone far. But where was he? Was his collapse due to the shock of the events of the previous day or was it an indication that they all had been wrong and Jake wasn't as recovered as they had thought. Was the best course of action to return with Jake to Arnsburg and let him recuperate further and then try to convince the University to reconsider it's decision, or was there some other way out of this situation? But, before he could consider any answers to the problem he had to find his brother first. He got dressed and, as he had not other idea of where his brother may have gone, he decided to go the tavern that they had been to last night. At least there, Franz might have some idea of where else Jake could have gone.

Will made his way back to the tavern, keeping an eye out for Jake as he went, only to find him sat with Franz when he got there.

"Jacob, where have you been?" he demanded angrily.

"Will, he's been here with me, and quite safe, so you can calm down," replied Franz

"I woke up and he was gone, no note, nothing. What was I suppose to think?"

"Jake, you didn't tell me Will had no idea of where you were?"

"Franz, I thought I would be back with the breakfast before he woke up. He stayed the night to look after me, so I thought the least I could do was to provide the breakfast, but I got a bit distracted by Selina."

Will looked at the woman who was also sat at the table. She was one of the tavern's serving girls and rather well endowed. "Yes, Jake. I can see why you might find her distracting."

"Yes, Will the story she was telling about the witch in the woods near her home town, was one I haven't come across before. I need to get her to repeat it, so I can write it down."

Will and Franz exchanged looks, "Well, Selina. I apologise for interrupting your tale, please continue."

Selina's home village was several miles from the town and could be reached by two roads, one that went through the woods and one that wound its way around them. Common sense would make the road through the woods, which as much shorter, the route of choice for most travellers, especially if it was getting dark or the weather was bad. But there was a story that a cottage lay on that road that was inhabited by a witch who would take unwary travellers and put them in her pot. Over time, and due to the fact that one or two traveller had, indeed, taken the shorter road but never arrived at their destination, the stories had grown from just being put into the pot, to being turned into unnatural things or forced to do the witch's bidding.

"There was a man in my Grandmother's time that took that road during a storm and he turned up nearly a week later in a terrible state, his clothes all messed up and terrible cuts and bruises all over him, passed out right in the middle of village, he did," continued Selina.

"But how do you know that it was the witch that did that to him?" asked Will.

"Because he said so, right before he passed out. Whole village hear him."

"And people still won't use the road, even though it takes them longer to use the other one?"

"I wouldn't, would you? At the risk of being turned into something by that old witch. I have family I need to take care of. It may take a little longer, but it is much, much safer." The woman went back to her chores in the tavern whilst the three men sat back and considered her words.

"You see, Will. There must be something to that story for it to have lasted so long. I must remember to write it up for my book when we get back to my room."

"Jake, weren't you listening? That story persists became some fool took a ride in a storm, got thrown by his horse and then got lost. He turned up after days in the wood, scared, hurt and alone. Is it any wonder that the stories he heard had affected his mind? He passed out straight after he said it! He was probably delirious from his injuries and lack of food and water. That was no good reason for anyone to be too scared to use a road that would save the villagers time and money."

"Maybe someone should go and prove to them that the tale is false and then they would probably use the road again," pointed out Franz

"Yes, maybe someone should," said Will.

They are their breakfast. Jake and Franz had to provide the conversation, as Will was silent, lost in thought. They said their good byes to Franz and made arrangements to meet him there again, in the evening. They walked back to Jake's room, Will still silent. Jake glanced around his room, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Jake," said Will, "you don't have to be upset about leaving this place. You don't belong here."

"But, I do, Will. It's one of the few places I do feel that I belong. Surround by my books, full of their tales. They feel like friends."

"But all they are, are bound pages full of writing. They have no life, Jake, no feeling to them and they have taken you as far as they can. You know that yourself. You went out to seek the tales in the places that they came from. Those tales weren't just on paper, they were in people's minds, alive and you saw what they could do to people. We both did, with the story that Selina told us. It was just a story but it still stopped people from using that road."

"I know, I was trying to find stories that could provide the evidence I need to support my theories and Selina's did just that. All those people believed in the story, so there must have been something to it. Something that started it, something real?"

"Jake, be realistic. If all those stories were true, we'd be tripping over magic on every street corner. But the main problem is that those stories make people scared of places, so scared that won't go there, and that's not right. What people need is someone to show them that their stories are fakes and then they will be able to overcomes their fears."

"And when the fake one are reveal it will only leave the ones that are true!"

Will decided to ignore that comment. Jake, at least, seemed to be open to the idea, now all he would have to do was convince him that THEY were the ones who should do this. He had been thinking about this ever since Selina's story. He had seen from Jake's books that there were hundreds of stories from Germany alone. If he could plan this just right, then there could be a way to make a profit form this AND keep an eye on Jake.

--

"Good day, Herr Wallem."

"Good day, Herr Grimm. What may I do for you?"

"It's about my brother, Jake."

"Ah. I see that he has told you of my decision. I can assure you that you cannot make me change my mind. Your brother is no longer welcome at this University."

"Because of me?"

"Yes, in part. Your name has been mentioned in connections with certain events…"

"Herr Hauptman?"

"Yes."

"I was young and stupid then and believed that a woman could not lie about how she felt. I have learned from my mistake. You should not use that as an excuse to be rid of my brother."

"Oh, Herr Grimm. You have too high an opinion of yourself! Jake had fallen out of favour sometime ago and it was only a matter of time before he was asked to leave. His illness was just the opportunity we needed. His place may now got to someone more worthy."

"More worthy… or more able to pay?"

"The University must survive, Herr Grimm, and your brother's theories on magic will not secure the University any further funding, but I understand from certain sources that you have turned your "mistake" to quite a profit. If you were able to provide some reason for your brother to remain here I am sure I could persuade my colleagues to reconsider."

"Oh, Herr Wallem. I didn't come here to beg you to let Jake stay. I merely wanted to learn the real reasons why you had decided to get rid of him. My brother still has dreams and imagination and it will be a pleasure to take him away from here before he becomes as dried up and greedy as you."

The fact that Will didn't actually agree with Jake's dreams and imagination, or in fact most of the things that he said, wasn't something he felt that he had to enlighten Herr Wallem on. Her merely left the meeting and went to meet Jake and Franz as agreed.

--

"I'm sorry, Jake. I tried but I couldn't convince Herr Wallem to change his mind," Will watched as his brother's face fell. "But I have been thinking about what we could do now that you are a free man, so to speak."

"What?" Jake tried not to sound too interested.

"You remember the conversation that we all had after Selina's story. Well, now that you won't be staying I have been giving it some thought and…" he paused and looked at Jake and then Franz, "…I can't see a reason why it couldn't be us."

"You and Jake?" Franz looked at Jake, but judging by the look on his face, it would seem that it came as just a surprise to him as well.

"But, what part would I play in all this?" Jake needed to clear on what his brother intended

"You're the one with all the stories in your head."

"Jake, you have to admit that you are a walking fountain of knowledge on all things magical, Professor," added Franz.

"I will admit that I HAVE read a number of books on the subject."

"And written enough about them to fill several volumes yourself. It couldn't work without you, little brother," Jake smiled, it seemed that had a place in Will's plans.

"So, Will. How would all this work?" asked Franz.

"Well, lets start with, say, Selina's village. We would arrive, Jake and I would challenge and defeat the witch so that the villagers could use the road again."

"It would be that simple?" Franz couldn't quite keep the amusement out of his voice.

"But, Will. How could we possibly defeat the witch? She'll be using magic!"

"Jake, what are the chances of the witch being real? Have you EVER encountered any real magic? You, after all, are one of the few people who, if magic was real, should have come across it. What I meant was that we would hire someone to play the witch and then stage a fight and having defeated their witch the villagers would no longer have a reason not to use the road."

"And you are going to do this out of the goodness of your hearts, even the person who is going to play your witch?"

"No! Of course not. We will charge the villages for our expenses. I mean we will have gone to a lot of trouble for them and I am sure they will be more than willing to compensate us."

"And where will you get the equipment you need? I don't think that anyone will be impressed enough pay your expenses if all you do is give your witch or whatever a stern telling off."

"Franz, Jake knows what we will need and I am more than able to make the appropriate equipment and weapons. All we need to find is someone to play our witch or whatever and then we can get started."

"Actually, I might be able to help you. There was a travelling theatre troupe in town last week and when they left, they left behind a couple of their number. As far as I know they have jet to find any other work. If you are interested they were staying at a tavern a few streets away from here."

"I suggest that we pay them a visit."

Franz led them to the tavern and their enquiries were rewarded with the knowledge that the men were still there, that their names were Hidlick and Bunst and that they were behind with their rent. They were pointed in the direction of their table. Hidlick was tall and skinny and Bunst wasn't, but both gave their attention to Will.

"Gentleman, my name is Wilhelm Grimm and I have a proposition to put to you. But first, I can see that you are both without refreshment, may I buy you a drink?" They both accepted and Will, with Jake's help brought ale and they all sat around the table, where Will introduced first Jake and then Franz.

"Now that we are all refreshed I feel it is appropriate to outline my proposition to you. I understand that you were previously employed in the theatrical profession?" both men nodded, "Excellent, then I believe that you will have skills that will be most useful in our endeavour. Which I can assure you will provide both an essential, beneficial service to the villages and towns that we assist and a profitable outcome for ourselves…"

Jake, after his initial nod in response to his introduction by Will, watched as his brother went on to explain what he intended to do. At first the men seemed to be wary of their proposition, but as Will explained further and kept repeating that it would provide them with work, and profitable work at that, they began to come around. Jake knew that by the end of the evening Will would have won them over and their plans would be a reality. Will had always had the gift of charming people with his words. Even as children it was always Will who talked them out of any trouble they were in, only their mother seem immune to his charms, and many times he had saved Jake from punishment when his clumsiness had brought trouble again.

Will's plan wasn't exactly what he had envisioned for himself, he merely wanted to find proof that magic was real and what he would do after that he wasn't entirely sure. Study it? Stop it from hurting others? The stories he had read, and written, usually had only those who believed in it prevailing, the others would come to some unfortunate fate. But Will's plans meant that he finally had use for Jake, he had said as much, and would keep him close and maybe he would find a way to somehow begin to make up for what had happened all those years ago and if he could help expose those stories that were false then when he did come across one that was real then perhaps people would be more inclined to believe him?

He also knew that living with his brother wasn't going to be easy. They had often argued as children over some thing or other, usually caused by Jake, and it had been Lotte who had been the peacemaker between them, soothing sore nerves and annoyances, real and otherwise. After her death there had been little or no communication between them. At their mother's funeral Jake had kept as much out of the way as possible, only speaking to his brother when he had to and accepting the condolences of people with a simple "thank you" or "you are so kind" and then retreating into the background again. After that he hadn't seen or heard from his brother until Arnsburg and although that had proved be a turning point for both of them, Jake was not going to delude himself by thinking that they were now the best of friends. They still didn't see eye to eye on many things and he still wasn't sure he liked the idea of deceiving people about magic. But he was willing to make allowances and do what his brother asked him to, to make it work and hopefully with the addition of Hidlick and Bunst there would be a buffer between them that would make it easier. By the end of the evening, Jake had been proved right, and the men had shaken hands on an agreement with Will to ten percent of whatever the brothers made between them.

So Jake's future was now set before him, and to his surprise, it WAS future with his brother in it, which a few months ago seemed as much as fantasy and Will thought the folktales were. But it was as true as the fact that his brother was walking beside him as he made his way back to his room, still acting on instructions from Katia he presumed, and left him there with instructions to meet him again in the morning. He said goodnight and then pulled a chair up to his desk, took out a sheet of paper and started to write a letter to Katia telling her about all their plans.


End file.
